Mermaid Melody: New Generation- Crystal Generation
by graphicswritelove
Summary: The mermaids and their daughters, and Kaito return back to the land/ human world when the sea monsters/ sea demons come back up. however only their daughters power and four new mysterious pearls can beat them. !MAY CONTAIN DEPRESSION TOPICS IN THE FUTURE!
1. Chapter 1

***I do NOT own Mermaid Melody/ Pichi Pichi Pitch*** !*OC'S IN PLACE*!

CHAPTER ONE:  
When I was younger I lived in the sea with my father, mother, and brother, Zac. It was peaceful there that is until the sea monsters rose up from the depths once more. That was only three months ago and we're still not home. We fled to the human world with my cousins Mizu, Hikari, Momo, Kiki, Lilia, and Hana. We now live in the human world and go to school there as well. My father, Kaito Domoto, teaches at my school and has my cousins and I in class but he's pretty strict, at least with me. "Sakura, time to wake up" my father says at the door. I sit up but fall back again and I hear him chuckle and his foot steps towards me. He sit on my bed and pulls the covers off my head, I see him smirk. "What are you smirking about, dad?" he looks at me and smiles gently "You're so much like you're mother" he says knowing that I've always smile at that. I sit up, Stretch, and yawn and walk over to my closet and pull on my bra, new underwear, and my school uniform which consists of a white shirt with black trims and a black skirt. Then I pull on my white socks and black shoes. I com out and sit at my dresser my dad is still sitting on my bed. I decide to curl my hair at the ends. My auburn hair looks beautiful at the ends and I decide to pull my hair into a ponytail. "Are you done yet?" my father asks " 'Cause your breakfast is on the kitchen table" he says reading one of my magazines. "Depends, who made it? oh wait is there coffee?" he just rolled his eyes and said "I did and yes there is-" I run out of my bedroom door downstairs to the kitchen and chugged down a medium-sized coffee. "You're gonna be sick if you keep slurping that like a slushy" I hear my dad say leaning up the frame of the door. I see my breakfast of waffles I pick one up and put it in my mouth while I put on my blazer which has the same style as my shirt only it has full length arms and tie on my black bow tie. "Sakura don't forget you're crystal!" he says as I put it on.

I'm the Pink Crystal Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, Sakura Domoto. My crystal pendant isn't like my mothers, not in any way except for transformation of the microphone. It is a crystalized pink heart in the center surrounded by tiny little crystals and crystalized angel wings. Each crystal is a different and new transformation. Currently I only have one the basic "Pink Crystal Voice" however I don't know what it looks like. We all have our basic transformation; Mizu "Aquamarine Crystal Voice", Hikari "Green Crystal Voice", Momo "Orange Crystal Voice", Kiki "Yellow Crystal Voice", Lilia "Purple Crystal Voice", and Hana "Indigo Crystal voice".  
~~~~~~~~~~I Hope You Enjoyed The First Chapter. Sorry it's a bit bland it'll get better soon! Bye for now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! When I first tried to right this it deleted but anyways here is the next chapter:

In school we practically got bombarded with test after test my father teaches math and science and I had a test in both. So if I pass it I'll know and its the same if I fail, but he allows retakes. "Sakura, are you ready" I hear Hikari say. "Oh Yeah I'm ready, bye dad" he looks and sees Hikari and Momo and nods "have a good time ok" I immediately reply "ok" and leave.

As we were in the car I looked out the window and observed the sea, it looked different and weird. "Momo, Hikari, look out to the sea doesn't it look weird- Lila and Hannah!" "Let's go" Momo said. "Pink Crystal Voice: Sunshine!" I exclaimed while hearing Hikari chant "Green Crystal Voice: Sunshine" and Momo yell "Orange Crystal Voice: Sunshine"

My outfit is a two piece in this transformance. My shirt has a pink sweetheart neckline and light pink almost white ruffles that stop two inches from my belly button. My skirt has pink silk from under the belly button to halfway down my ribs but then light pink ruffles start. my hair is straight but also in a single ponytail. Hikari's outfit has a light green dress that has a deep green bow around it and ruffles down her skirt to her knees. Her hair is curly and short. Momo's is like a short ball gown but red on the two staps on her soldiers and orange on the tank top dress. Her hair is in a braid.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" we call out to Lila and Hannah. they look at us and give us an evil laugh.

"Why should we after all we do want to kill all mer-people and humans so be good girls and go away!"

"Yes" they reply together

We begin to sing Perfect harmony and they leave the sea returns to normal but my father is waiting for us on the ground.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" I say unknowingly.

"You were taking five minutes too long" my father is extra over protective.


	3. Chapter 3

***FLASH BACK***

 _"Leave Sissy, NOW! They're attacking" Serene yelled to me. I wasn't going to abandon her she was my adoptive sister. My father had found her on the streets and took Since then we have done everything together. "Sakura you have a crystal you must protect and I must protect you" she said and I could she the sorrow filled gleam in her eyes at having to leave her adoptive family "Serene, Sakura lets go" my father was screaming at us. Suddenly shadows came and would have gotten me if Serene hadn't pushed me out of the way, sacrificing herself. "SERENE" I screamed to her but all I heard was "Sakura, Mommy, Daddy; Run get outta here" I passed out from shock and fell into my fathers arms. We escaped but Serene didn't however she is still alive but barely. My father can sense it he said "If she gives up hope, her heart will give"_

 _***END OF FLASH BACK***_

****Waru's POV****

"I Wanted the pink crystal mermaid princess and you've failed me twice you useless excuses for servants" I screamed at my useless pair of sea demons who I should've replaced by people who could do the job. I want the pink crystal princess for she is mine her body, her soul, her mind, and her crystal and possibly the pearl. The first time I saw her I fell in love with her but when her stupid father found out he banished me to the depths of the sea refused my need for her love. I shall have my princess and we shall wed whether its by force or by choice.

**Back to Sakura's POV**

My mother and father are out right now doing stuff so I should go for a swim and that's when I saw him. His black eyes staring around the beach and I ran inside before he could see me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The air was thick as I saw my beloved crush on the beach however there was only a few problems. One, he didn't like me well at least I don't think he does. Two, all the girls at school are in love with him. The third problem, my over protective big brother, Zak and my dad and the fact I am a mermaid princess. Suddenly I heard the knock at the door. "Who is it" I call out and my heart stopped when I heard him answer. "It's Shawn, may I come in?" I heard my crush say. I ran over to the door allowing him in. He took a look at me and smiled. "Hey Sakura, you busy this weekend?" Shawn asks me in a voice that's almost like the sweet warm caramel that you find in ice cream. "No, I'm not bust why?" I ask hoping he's asking me out. He just rustles his hair and asks "Do you, you know, wanna go out with me?" I practically gape at the boy and automatically without even thinking I say "Yes, I'd love too. What time and where?" he looks at me and looks relieved and says "7 at the movie theater. Oh and Sakura?" I turn to look at him and before I knew it his lips were on mine and they tasted like cinnamon. We pulled apart and he gave me his number and left. I smiled and was about to run to my phone but then I heard a knock at the back door. I sighed and went to check who it was. When I opened the curtains there I saw my brother. His hair dyed black and his eyes practically glowing purple thanks to his powers he got from daddy. "Zak? What are you doing here?" I ask quickly in surprise. "I'm here to see my aka no imoto, what's wrong with that" he shrugs. "Nothing I guess. Does daddy know you're here?"I ask and he nods. "He told me had a bit to do this week and asked me to babysit you including today, he doesn't trust you alone with the current of the ocean. And that is a lie. He wants to train me in using my powers more." I gave him a look and he smirked "Oh hi mom and dad" he says I casually. "I'm not falling for it. Not one bit" suddenly I hear a chuckle behind me "You two are always the same" my mother says with her brown eyes smiling at us. Suddenly my brother picks me up and I let out a small yelp. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU OAF" I scream at my brother "OF TO THE PRINCESSES ROOM".

 **1 HOUR LATER**

We're all at the table and my parents are talking with my brother about his adventures and then my cell rings I excuse myself and answer "Hey Sakura, I heard your brothers in town, need a break?" It was Momo and I'm pretty sure I've never been happier to hear those words. "Yes" Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and opened it "Good 'cause either way we're here!" I saw Hikari, Kiki, Mizu, and Lilia with her. "Uncle K, Auntie L we're kidnapping Sakura for a bit, bye" she grabbed me and pulled me without an answer from my parents and I see them and my brother looking shocked. "Let's go! This'll be fun!" as we drove we listened, sang, and danced too the music on the radio then we pulled up to the mall. "Guys I don't have my wallet with- "I stop because I see Kiki with my wallet and said "I figured you'd need this." We enter the mall and go shopping we decided on getting something to drink or eat but that's when I see my mom, dad, brother, and aunt Rina. We decide to go there either way. We got a table next to them and they smiled at us but I was too distracted to acknowledge them. "Well, well ain't it Sakura, will you take my offer up and join the group" Anggie asks me. Everyone falls silent watching her staring hopefully at me and me staring daggers at her. "Why? So I can hurt people? No thank you" my voice was bitter that's when Hikari speaks up "You ask her the same question and get the same answer why don't you leave her alone" Suddenly Anggie turns bitter "Why don't you just shit your mouth, bitch" Anggie says like she's the queen of the world. "You think you're the queen of the world, don't you? Well news flash your majesty no one likes you because of how you act and insult them. So leave us alone before you or I do something we'd both regret, _bitch_ " I say to her and my family looks at me in shock. My father is gonna lecture me about saying bitch but I don't care. "Fine but Sakura remember this you can join our group at any point. Why? Because you got the stuff for it" she turns and leaves us. "That girl's delusional" I say with my teeth clenched in anger. "Girls do you guys wanna have a slumber party?" my father asks. We all say in the lowest voice possible but still loud "YES!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Graphicswritelove: Hey you guys ready for another chapter of Mermaid Melody: New Generation- Crystal Edition? Good so aren't I!**

 **Sakura: Just get on with it I wanna see what Happens**

 **Graphicswritelove: After your father does the disclaimer.**

 **Kaito: Why do** **I** **have to?**

 **Graphicswritelove: Do you want some encouragement? I could write about you and Lucia doing something and a certain someone walks in without knocking *smirks* oh and I'll make sure to do some short stories that'll Make everyone LOL, ROFL, LMAO, ect.**

 **Kaito: FINE!** **Graphicswritelove does not own Mermaid Melody/ Pitchi Pitchi Pitch Including the Pure season. All she owns is her ideas and her Oc's.** **THERE! GOOD ENOUGH? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT SHORT STORIES?**

 **Graphicswritelove: You shall see soon. For those who would like to know I DO have a deviantart. My user is Darkangeloflove10, I made it when I was younger and I am planning on creating image(s) of all my OC'S. So if you have any ideas either PM me or review and describe. I'd LOVE to hear your ideas and if you'd like me to post this on Deviantart as well Just ask! And now, On to the story!**

 _ **WARNING- VERBAL ABUSE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE ALSO SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER THE PARTS!**_

Chapter 5

Sakura's POV

" _ **Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

 _ **Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII**_

 _ **Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

 _ **Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi**_

 _ **Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.**_

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

 _ **Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**_

 _ **Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

 _ **Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

 _ **Watashi wa wasurenai"**_

I sang as quiet as I possibly could in the bath. My dad bought me dye for bubble soap so I could have a multi- color bubble bath but I know there's gonna be something he wants me to do or he's gonna do or say something I'll get mad at him for. Either way I enjoy my bath and about a half hour later I drain the bath because it got to cold for my liking. I jump out of the tub and get on my pajama and tie my hair back in braids going downstairs for dinner. When I get down into the kitchen my Mother, Father, and brother are there and I can tell the news is not going to be good. I sit down at the table and they stare at me, like they're mad at me however their facial features relax and my dad looks over to me. "Sakura, I have some good and bad news first, which would you like to hear?" I look at my dad and take a moment to decide. I say "Bad news first" and he nods. "The bad news is that they've attacked our kingdom again and our home is in ruins. We must wait until after they are defeated to have it rebuilt, then we have to stay here while it's being rebuilt" he pauses to let it sink in. I walk over to him and sit on his leg and bury my head into the crook of his neck and silent tears fall down. First my sister and now my home? Why? Why did they do that to us, those monsters have ruined it for us! Why!? What did we do wrong? Almost as if my father read my mind he pulls me away from the comfort of his neck, stares me straight in the eye with a sad smile saying "Honey we did nothing wrong. It's the magic in those demons that is wrong." I look at him and crock my head to the side almost dog like not understanding what he means. "There are different kinds of magic and some are good, some are bad, and others are neutral. I come from good magic like your mother, cousins, brother, and aunts. My brother Gaito, your uncle, used to be bad magic before he turned neutral. Bad magic is where sea demons come from however a mermaid can also turn into bad magic with enough tragic events or complete heartbreak like your aunt Sara did for a while. At first it was Gaito and Sara trying to destroy the human world because of heartbreak. Then we opened their eyes and now they're back with us however for her crimes Sara had to forfeit the orange pearl to either her successor or her daughter. Her choice was her daughter however it ended up that after the first child, Siera, was born she died five months later. After a year she got impregnated again and had Momo however when the pearls were not powerful enough Aqua Regina gave her the orange Crystal and have Sara's kingdom vote to see if they'd give her forgiveness and a second chance. The vote was Unanimous for her to be granted forgiveness. However now there is a new threat amongst us, _Shi_ , who turned the black beauty sisters daughters into the venomous sea demons Hannah and Lila." my father stops explaining it to me and my mother takes over. "The crystals aren't powerful enough to defeat them alone, they need the legendary pearls. The Onyx pearl, The Silver pearl, the Gold pearl, and the extremely legendary Rainbow pearl, but there's one that can also turn into the White pearl. There are rumours that any of them can be any mermaid in the entire sea! It'll be a hassle to find them but the pearl is deep inside their hearts and can only be brought out by true feelings and a brave act" My mother says Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Shawn" i scream out loud forgetting my mother, father, and brother are there and i jump up and run to the door with them following me. My mother just chuckles and shakes her head at Shawn and I and my brother and father narrow their eyes at him. "You ready Sakura?" he asks nervously and all I say is "Give me a moment please" and run upstairs throwing on a strapless white dress that goes to my mid-thigh and my long hair into a ponytail that falls to my tailbone. I run back downstair seeing my father and brother about to pounce on him I grab his hand and run. ' _My dads gonna have a heart attack'_ I think to myself suddenly I realize Shawn's taken the lead and were going to an abandoned warehouse. Wait why would he be taking me here? Wasn't it suppose to be a movie? I decide to say something when he duct tapes my mouth and ties me to a beam in the warehouse. "Hello Mermaid Princess Sakura of the Pink Crystal, surprised?" I narrow my eyes realizing he was a Sea Demon this entire time. His black hair and soulless black eyes should've been enough proof but he seemed so nice. He rips the duct tape off my mouth causing a painful sensation across my skin and lips suddenly he says "So where's your mother and father, bitch" he says and i just say mute and send a message through my mind to my brother and father to come and help me and I tell them where I am they reply immediately and tell me there on their way. If you do not answer in three… Two… ONE… **SLAP** my check flares in agonizing pain I go to scream only to realize the duct tape is layered on my mouth he begins to beat me up and starts to feed lies to me. "You're family is better off without you", "You have no friends", "You're fat and ugly" My nose is bleeding and with every hit I feel weaker and weaker. "Oh, and don't expect to be greeted by friendly faces at school on Monday, I may've spread rumours about you" Suddenly my brother and father kick open the door and after they see me I know that Shawn is toast. My father calls out his power and weakens Shawn with it and gave him a good bloody nose but after that Shawn disappears with a mist that surrounds my father and brother. They run over to me and my dad rips the duct tape off as gently as he possibly could and my brother cuts the rope I'm tied up to the pole with and I fall into my fathers arms and he transports us to the car just in time because just as we left an explosion broke out and we drove as quickly as we could out of there and home. As soon as we are home I notice my father has his hair covering his eyes. "Daddy, are you mad at me?" he only stares at me that way and unlocks the door letting my brother go in and slams it in my face, re- locking it. I automatically start to cry, what are they doing? All I want to do is bang on the door and scream let me in but I do not have the strength to but I try to either way my dad opens the door and says "Sakura go away because of you going off with that damn sea demon and running out you tripped your mother and she hit her head three times on the deck. She's at the fucking hospital in the sea all because of you. I can't believe you, don't expect pity from us, at all. Go away and do NOT come back, you monster." My father slams the door in my face. I start to shake and fall to my knees holding my head in my hands and start to cry. I try knocking at the door again only to find out I'm being ignored. I run to an alley a block or two from my house sit there and just cry feeling lost and empty. All I wanted was my Mommy, Daddy, and Brother but now I can't have them no matter how much I may want it. I feel pain in my heart and I cannot hold it. My lip quivers and I look around the alley for anything to comfort me. I suddenly see a shattered glass bottle and pick it up, pick up my skirt and slice my skin deeply. Blood trickles out causing me pain but most of it just flows out. The cuts gets deeper and deeper but end three inches before the dress does but I don't cover it back up, I let it bleed and flow out. I start to get cold and want my daddy. I really don't feel good and I just want to cuddle into the crook of his neck so I decide to try again after the bleeding stops I walk back to my house only to see my dad talking to a police officer and see restraining order papers that say my name and my parents name on them I don't even feel the tears falling down my face. I saw my father spot me and walk over to me and drag me over to the officer and says "this is her". I go to cuddle into my dad only to be pushed away and told me "no" multiple times. I start to cry wanting to be in his arms and comforted. "But Daddy I don't feel good and I'm cold please" I whined and he didn't say anything for a solid minute or two."No means no NOW GET OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY YOU MONSTER." My father screamed at me and I couldn't help it I fell to the ground crying and I begun to run away to the sea trying to remember what made them like this. I think for a moment and realize it was the mist! When Shawn left he released a mist and it only hit daddy and Zak. I must go back to figure it out, I just have to. I need to save them before they do more to anyone including themselves. "Mommy! I thought you were hurt" I call out to her because I see her at the kingdom when I get there. "Sakura what happened about your date and why do you have bruises." The realization hits me and I tell her how Shawn turned out to be a sea demon and how Aniki and Daddy got hit with mist. She nods then out of no where that asshole comes out again. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask Shawn. He only smiles and is about to hit my mom with a black mist only to have me jump in the way. Suddenly I'm down and I can't breathe that good nor could I move. I can make out the voices I hear Shawn say "The mist will wear off you son and husband but she'll die" he lets out a laugh but I hear my mother cry and I hear my brother and dad screaming and threatening Shawn however he disappears again without the mist. I hear them ask her where I am and she said barely auditable "there". I hear them gasp and my brother starts to cry with my mother I feel like I'm flying as my father lifts me and keeps me close to him. "I'm sorry Sakura" he says and swims off with me in his arms and my brother and mother behind him. Out of no where he gasps and I can move and breathe once again and that's when I notice I hold a pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Graphicswritelove: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of Mermaid Melody: New Generation- Crystal Edition!**

 **Kaito: *throws a brick towards my head and I duck* How. Dare. You.**

 **Graphicswritelove: Are you still mad at me for what I had you and your son do to Sakura? *sweatdrops***

 **Kaito *Snarls* Why yes I am. I could just smack you right now! Understand this I know where you live**

 **Lucia: Sakura dear, would you do the disclaimer?**

 **Sakura: Nah have Zak or Dad do it. *** _ **plays on my phone b/c Kaito won't give her one ^.^***_

 **Zac: No I don't want to do it! Make dad do it.**

 **Kaito: *Sighs* Fine but after I *sees What I'm writing and passes out... wakes up* YOU BETTER NOT POST THAT STORY! AND SAKURA GET OFF THAT PHONE!**

 **Graphicswritelove: What story? *acts Innocent***

 **Sakura: Get off my case old man.**

 **Kaito: *Sighs*** _ **Graphicswritelove does not own mermaid melody/pitchi pitchi pitch nor pure. However she does own her OC's and her ideas.**_ **SAKURA SO HELP ME I WILL *** _ **Gets interrupted by me singing 'Legend of the mermaid'***_

 **Graphicswritelove: What? I taught myself. OH! One of the songs is gonna be from Rosario Vampire. But it will NOT be a crossover fic! There may be one later but thats after i do my short stories.**

 **Chapter Six**

Sakura's POV

A light engulfed me as my mermaid self begun to undergo change. My tail that used to be a light pink like you see in sunsets is now in rainbow stripes. My hair became Brown and shoulder length. My seashell bra became a twist of colors on the left side going from red to purple and on the right side purple to red. I could see my family gasping in surprise and my father had a mix of emotions. "Sakura, you're eyes are different and beautiful too." Suddenly he called out his magic and created a mirror that was swirled in silver and gold. He showed what I looked like and I gasped. My eyes went from a Brown to red and all the way to purple. My lips were tinted a light pink that showed up like white. Then almost immediately I went back to my regular pink mermaid self. Only difference now is a rainbow pearl in the middle of my seashell bra but it disguised itself into a pink like the color my lips were. My father grabs me again and begins to swim with me in his arms and holding me close. After what seems like five hours which was only five minutes we reached the surface and turned into our human forms. Daddy doesn't always use his full out king of the seas attire he's usually in jeans and a graphics t- shirt except when there's a big ceremony. However even though daddy and mommy are married they live in separate palaces. My mother's is in the North Pacific Ocean and my father's is in the center of the seven seas. When the sea demons first attacked mommy sent me to daddy's with me accompanied by Serena and Aleshia, our guardian who takes shape as a dolphin but also has a human side like Hippo did in mommy's story's. Hippo went missing after the attack but we know he's alive. An hour of swimming later daddy met us and held us both in his arms afraid to let go. After a day mommy also arrived and he held her like he had held us. We stayed at daddy's for six months before we went to Momo's sweet sixteen birthday party. That's when it all crumbled that's when they came and kidnapped Serene and we escaped. From what we hear in the ocean they are not planning to capture daddy's palace but that could change in any given moment. "Sakura do you still not feel well?" My father asks. I nodded and burrowed my head into the crook of his neck. "Aww sweetheart you're burning up. Let's get you home." Great. Now he's gonna baby me. And schools on Monday! He's gonna baby me in front of everyone again! No! Sometimes it sucks to have an overprotective father.

~ Time Skip- the house ~

Kaito's POV

Sakuras fever is pretty high to the point where we forced her into her bathing suit and threw her into a tub of cold water with eyes. It's my turn to bathe her like this for the fourth time in a two- hour period. It hurts me to see her shivers and cry like she is now. She's whining to go back to her bed and curl up in her covers but with her fever she doesn't realize how dangerous it is. "SAKURA SIT BACK DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL PUNISH YOU!" I scream at her and she sits back down but starts to cry and says "It's too cold I wanna go to sleep." The poor thing doesn't even realize how sick she is. I decide to look her over to. Check the bruises on her and I go to look at her legs and see cuts on my daughters leg. I'm scared she'll do it again but I decide to only clean them at this moment. She's too out of it to even compute what I'm saying. I turn to get the hydrogen peroxide and some cotton balls. "STAY IN THE TUB! I CAN HEAR YOU COMING OUT!" I scream at her only to encourage another round of sobs from my little girl. "Sakura, let me see that leg" she does what she's told and I clean the cuts. "Daddy, my tummy hurts" she cries I pick her up out of the tub and wrap a large pink towel around her shoulders and pull back her hair after I place her in front of the toilet. She begun to throw up and I rub her back as gently as I possibly could. When she was done with her little vomit fit I wiped her mouth with a paper towel and had her swish mouthwash. After she was done with that she begun to hug and stay to my side as I got out a thermometer from the medicine cabinet "Open up, sweetie pie" was all I had to say to get her to open up and take her temperature. When it beeped I pulled it out of her mouth and she went back to my side. Her fever went down from 104.6 to 102.9. "Come here sweetheart, you can lay down in our room." I say and knowing she'll come in either way. She hates it when she's alone when she's sick.

~ TIME SKIP 2 MORNING ~

Sakura slept well except for kicking me off the bed about eleven times in a row. Her fever is gone now but she's sleeping. Tomorrows Monday and she has to go to school.

Sakura' s POV

My father took care of me last night and I know he saw the cuts and is going to confront me about them at some point but I don't care. I'll just say that demon did them and he'll believe me, hopefully. I woke up in my father's arms and saw he was asleep. I only smiled and nuzzled closer to him falling asleep in his warmth. I figured I woke up an hour later and he was up too. "Daddy, you never told me the good news last night. Will you tell me now?" He looks at me and smiles. "We found where Serene is, but it's risky." I jump up out of the bed and run to my room and get dressed. Although pink is my color, I don't own anything pink, only red in place of pink. I decide to put on white skinny jeans and a light blue almost turquoise strapless shirt with ruffles that shows off my belly button. "Well let's go people, come on!" I run out of the house with my brother, mother, and father following me. We all dive into the sea and I see Momo, Hikari, and Kiki join us. "Sakura around the time that your pearl showed up in you theirs did too. Momo has the Onyx pearl, Hikari has the silver pearl, and Kiki has the Gold pearl" My father explains. I nod and we came up to a palace dyed in black, silver, and gold. "Well, Well, Well, ain't it the mermaid princesses, The pink pearl mermaid Queen, The king of the seas, and the prince of the seas? Well why don't we sing a little song for them, huh Hannah? Lila says to her cousin. "What song do you have in mind, Lila?" they crackle and begin to sing

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare

Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Yukkuri to mezameteku

Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo

Shinku no BARA wo kazari shinju wo koorasete

Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite

Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete

Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni dakare

Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru

Yukkuri to mukatte iru

Owari no toki wo iwaou

Koori no bishou tatae shinju wo hai ni shite

Aa... tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba

Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare

Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Tozasareta rakuen...

Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite

Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete

Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wo shiru

Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare

Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yukou

We all hold our heads in pain but suddenly both my father and brother activate their power around us. I can hear my heart calling out to me, for me to sing for me to transform "Rainbow Pearl Swirl! Pure voice!" I call out and begun to transform. My hair became shoulder length with a side ponytail. My shirt was one long sleeve that flowed out on my left arm and my right shoulder and arm were bare. My shirt stopped two inches after my breasts. Instead of a skirt Blue bellbottom jeans with rainbow ruffles at the end were there. I saw Momo, Kiki, and Hikari did the same thing as I did. Suddenly new music begun to play but we knew the words.

Sora ni Say Yes! Kanashii koto ga atte mo

Itsumo Say Yes! Kimi wo shinjiteite ne

Ai ni haguretari

Sabishisa ga namida ni makesou na toki ha

Omoidashite Minna hitorikiri ja nai to

Yuuhi ga hodou ni otosu kage no you ni

Sotto kubi kashige dare ka ga kimi no koto

Yasashiku mitsumeteiru

Yuuki wo dashite tonde ne Kowagaranakute heiki yo

Yume no omosa sasae aeba hashireru wa

Sora ni Say Yes! V no SAIN wo agete

OK Say Yes! Namida wo fukitobashite

Motto Say Yes! Chikara no kagiri tooku

Sore ha Say Yes! Seishun he no MESSEEJI

Ikiru no ga totemo suki

Sekaijuu ga kimi wo matteru

Hannah and Lila were holding their heads by then and we were able to swim in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Graphicswritelove: Hello everyone! Ya ready for more? I betcha you are!**

 **Kaito: seriously you're hyped up today? What are you planning?**

 **Graphicswritelove: none of ur beezwax old man.**

 **Sakura: Zak can you do the disclaimer? *playing games on my phone and won't get off ;-; why***

 **Zak:** _ **Graphicswritelove does not own any seasons of Mermaid Melody/ pitchi pitchi pitch. All she owns is her ideas and OC's. She also does not own the Rosario Vampire song "Say Yes"**_

 **Graphicswritelove: Thank you! And for everyone who's also reading my TMNT fanfic: Upside Down and is wondering Serene is an OC that I made a while ago. I just love the name but it is in no way connected to this story.**

 **Kaito: /Laughing/ You watch TMNT? Isn't that for seven year old boys?**

 **Graphicswritelove: More people watch it than ya think sir. And now I am gonna write a certain fanfic. He He He.**

 **Unknown: Let's get on with the story!**

 **WARNING- ABUSE. NOT A LOT BUT STILL NEEDS TO BE WARNED.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sakura's POV

When we got into the palace all we saw were sea demons smiling and laughing in glee at the yelps and pleas for help from my dear sister Serene. Those monsters, shes only twelve, I will not forgive them, not for a second. My father runs ahead of us clearly pissed off and runs into the room and just stands there eyeing something or someone with sorrowful eyes. We hear sobbing and hear Serene call out daddy. We catch up with him and my stomach begins to turn at what I see. Serene is covered in blood, welts, scars, blisters, bruises and cuts. Underneath her eyes are dark from lack of sleep and crying. Her eyes are tired and dull. Her smile is faint at daddy. "Well what do we have here? Mermaid Princesses, a Mermaid Queen, and a king of the sea? Well you're just in time to see the show" I hear a voice that can be registered as that abusive little prick, Shawn. My eyes widen while I see a rolled up object in his hand. _A whip_. Serene is already hurt and he insists of hurting her more. I take a look at my father and instantly regret it. His eyes are filled with rage and I can see poison in his state for Shawn. He sees me looking at him and growls "What are you staring at? I know I look scary but it's rude to stare unless you're giving a death glare to a demon who hasn't learned his place." Okay so he's more pissed than I thought but why isn't he walking into the room. Wait there has to be a force field or something to hold us back like it is. I realize what we have to do. My heart and body are aching for it again "Rainbow Pearl Swirl! Pure Voice" I call out as soon as the others do. My hair becomes shoulder length brown again only now it's pulled up into a ponytail with two locks hanging out and wavy. Suddenly I notice a crystal necklace like tiny silver bricks stacked into a larger rectangle. The one in the middle is about an inch while the other two are a half inch. I notice Momo's outfit. Her hair is white and tied up with black roses. her gown flows with her body and flows out almost like a mermaid tail to the ground. It's strapless and has Silver sparkles towards the top. Her gloves travel up her arms where the gown starts. Her usual Orange Crystal Shell is replaced with the same necklace as me, only hers is in gold. Music begins to play and we all sing.

Sora ni Say Yes! Kanashii koto ga atte mo

Itsumo Say Yes! Kimi wo shinjiteite ne

Ai ni haguretari

Sabishisa ga namida ni makesou na toki ha

Omoidashite Minna hitorikiri ja nai to

Yuuhi ga hodou ni otosu kage no you ni

Sotto kubi kashige dare ka ga kimi no koto

Yasashiku mitsumeteiru

Yuuki wo dashite tonde ne Kowagaranakute heiki yo

Yume no omosa sasae aeba hashireru wa

Sora ni Say Yes! V no SAIN wo agete

OK Say Yes! Namida wo fukitobashite

Motto Say Yes! Chikara no kagiri tooku

Sore ha Say Yes! Seishun he no MESSEEJI

Ikiru no ga totemo suki

Sekaijuu ga kimi wo matteru

We see a change and the force field is gone now but only my dad runs forwards, grabs Serene, and we make our escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mentions of abuse. I do not own the Mermaid Melody/ Pichi Pichi Pitch franchise all i own are my Oc's and my Ideas. Enjoy ^-^**

For all I knew I was gone. I was not awake nor was I asleep. I wasn't breathing but at the same time I was. I was in the water immensely deep and all I could do was try to scream yet my words couldn't be heard and I'm being washed away and no one knows where I am, not even me. In fact I don't even know my name. All I remember is running, running from it and jumping the cliff into the sea. And yet, even though I've dropped the hundred or so foot drop, plunged into the sea and I am laying on the ocean floor and breathing. Am I alive or am I dead? Who am I? What am I? Am I dreaming? Where the hell am I? I'm scared someone, anyone come find me! It was then when I saw someone coming, their rich in fancy clothing, crown on their head. As they neared me I noticed that whomever they were, they were a man and royalty of some sort. "Who are you" the man said as he knelt next to me. His eyes were harsh like sandpaper yet tender as well. "I don't know who I am, where am I?" I said but it caused me great pain to think and say this which didn't go unnoticed by the man. He begun to scan me over and he picked up my arm to which I whimpered in pain barely able to hold back a cry of pain. "Shhh child, I am going to help you. My name is Domoto Kaito, and I am king of the seas." He said and paused for a moment examining me. "Well you're not human but I cannot tell what you are, maybe I should unlock your memory." At that his forehead began to gleam with a symbol and he put his hand on my forehead. My memory flashed back to me. My name is Serenity, Serene for short. I was born a mermaid and my mom and dad abused me from a young age I ran away to the human world however something found me and ran me off the cliff into the ocean. As my memories return so doesn't my mermaid form. My hair a beautiful pale silver glistening in a braid. My tail and bra silver as well. When I looked up at the king I recognized him. He was my best friends dad. When I still lived in the ocean, I had a good friend. We're around the same age however she's royalty and I, I was a little girl abused by her birth parents to the point where I ran away. My friend, Sakura, I wonder how she is. It's too bad I will not be able to see her again, maybe. "Serene? Serenity? What happened to you." Mr. Domoto asks me but I'm so tired, I cannot answer, I decide to try and close my eyes. This results in him shaking me gently and saying "Sweetie, I'm sorry you cannot go to sleep right now, it's too dangerous" he says. He tells me about how if I go to sleep I may wake up in a day or a few years or not all. "I wish I was dead" finds its way past my lips. I know he heard me because my right cheek is hot and stingy. I also find myself wrapped in his embrace and being carried away.

Dark. Darkness all around me, drowning and killing me every second, but it's been this way since I was born. Since I can remember I have always had to deal with getting a beating for at least fifteen minutes, or until I pass out from the pain. Every year it got much worse until last year, when I ran away. I open my eyes and realize that I'm in a hospital bed in the castles infirmary and Mr. Domoto is sitting by my bedside giving me a soft smile as he pulls out a paper and hands it to me. I'm shocked to read:

Name: Valassi, Serenity

Date of Birth: 10/31/2003

Adoption form

Signature of my birth mom and dad, signature of Mr and Ms Domoto!

"Honey when we found out you were being abused, we decided to adopt you immediately, your parents are in jail on child abuse charges. Now we will have some rules for you to follow however that'll have to wait until you feel better." He smiled at me and said "you're a princess now. No matter what, welcome to our family Serene. Oh and you'll be living in my castle with me and Sakura for a bit, then we'll try to go between Lucia's and mine." He said as he left the room but when he came back he had a plate of lasagna for him, a plate of chicken nuggets with fries for me, and orange juices. We ate and I found that for once somebody wanted me. Even though my past is haunted now my future is really bright. For now I have a caring and loving family however I am not out of the darkness. My visions tell me we will encounter many perilous journeys along with merciless people to whom will be hunting us for the rest of our lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A USER U CAN AS A GUEST! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK AND MOTIVATION!**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, jr year is hard(Brit-Lit) but here is the story and quick warning: It may/may not Contain Minor to Mild verbal abuse, Character Death, suicidal actions or thoughts and Self-Harm. Now Kaito, do the disclaimer.**

 **Kaito Why me? *Sees Sakura on my phone, draining my battery playing Games ;-; and Zak walks out the door***

 ***** _ **Sigh**_ ***** _ **Graphicswritelove does not own mermaid melody/pitchi pitchi pitch nor pure. However she does own her OC's and her ideas.**_

 **Sakura: On with the story!**

Chapter 9

*no POV*

"Are you absolutely sure, Gaito? I mean could it be a mistake to tell Sakura of Lucia's fate?" Kaito asks in a perplexed manner. Ever since he learned the news after Zak was born, He'd been wary of it. Now, right after they rescued Serene who's resting in the infirmary, Lucia has gotten severely ill and rests in the infirmary as well. "Kaito, please tell her, she needs to know and either way, she'll figure it out" Gaito says back to his brother and Kaito nods his head and makes way throughout the halls of the castle, his castle. His castle is hidden and much like Gaito's old castle it moves, however the castle isn't Black, it's gold and ivory white. Kaito is privileged to human, mermaid and even some sea demon medicine along with medical supplies. Also as he is _the king of the Sea,_ all the creatures in the sea must listen to him and obey him.

*Kaito's POV*

As I walk through the halls all I see are memories of my children, nieces to whom I act as a stepfather to, and my dear wife. I finally make it to Sakura's door, knock and once I've gained permission I enter her room. "Hey Pumpkin, what ya doing?" I ask her quickly and she smiles and says "nothing why?" I breathe and sit down on the bed and take her into my arms. "Listen baby, mommy… mommy is next in line for the place of the sea goddess, Aqua-Regina-Sama. Which… means she is the first of us to die, unfortunately. Your uncle and I think the time is now" I say to her as gently but straightforward as I can. "But… why… why does mommy have to go, she… she can't die! I need her" Sakura cries now extremely hysterical. I go to open my mouth to comfort her however one of the maids burst open the doors out of breathe. She goes to speak but I cut her off with "catch your breathe" She quickly breathes and says "Your Highness, it's Queen Lucia, you must come. I'd leave the child with her brother or cousins" she says quietly and I know what she means. I carry Sakura to her brothers room having the maid open up his door, and of course Zak yells but stops when he sees Sakura as I put her on his bed. I walk over to him and whisper "it's time, I'll let you know when it's okay to see her." He just has a lonely look in his eyes as he weakly says "okay". As I leave I hear him trying to calm his sister.

*infirmary*

By the time we got to the infirmary Lucia was only alive enough to give me her "goodbye" and the letters for Sakura and Zak. "I love Sakura, Zak, and you, Kaito, so much, I'll miss you please, please take care of them, especially Sakura, she'll need you the most" and after that she fell silent. After a minute she was no longer breathing, then the heart monitor sounded with a heartbreaking 'beeeeeeeep' and we all knew, Lucia was gone. "Nana, please get Sakura and Zak" I said to one of our maids, she nods and slowly walks to get them, not that I blame her. I wait about 7 minutes for her return and when I see Sakura and Zak I want to smile, Zaks allowing Sakura to hang on him and cry into his chest. When he sees his mother, however, he stops and stares. He looks around and tears are beginning to flow. I know what's about to happen so I run over and grab Sakura and hold her. "This is all you fault, you stupid little girl! You got your mother sick and now look she's dead because you were an idiot who didn't listen and killed her. Sakura you're our mother's murder. I will no longer see you as family nor a Person, _Pig_." I can tell Sakura's at her limit and I hold her. She's hysterically crying and I'm about to snap. "Zak! Stop it, you're only making it harder on her and everybody." I say. "I don't fucking care, this _animal_ killed your wife and my mother, and your telling me to quit it, no. Hey _pig_ how do you feel about killing you own mother, huh, I bet ya feel real good about yourself, huh?" All poor Sakura is doing is crying at every jab harder. "Shut up, you fucking _pig_ " he yells. "You're the one who got her sick, you're the reason mom's dead, you fucking _pi_ -" "ZAK! Enough" I say dead calm and I know it scares the Crap out of him and it would with Sakura if she wasn't extremely hysterical. All Zak does is growls and leaves but all poor Sakura can do is cry because not only has she lost one family member, but two, her brother.

*Zak's POV*

I cannot believe that I am actually not telling father what that _pig_ did to mothers medicine and food. I march myself up to my room and I hear someone knock on my door. "Come the fuck in" I say and I see its father. "Where's the _pig_?" I ask and he just sighs and says "Sakura is with her cousins Hikari and Momo. Why are you blaming her for Mama's death?" he asks and I see my opportunity open up. "Well if you must know she is the reason why mother got sick. She started to sprinkle a substance over mama's food and once mama got sick, she switched her medicine." I say and fathers eyes grow wide and furious. "I'll be back" he says and I smile knowing what's gonna happen.

*Kaito's POV*

I walked to Sakura's room now informed of her antics to find out the truth. I stopped at the door when I heard Sakura sobbing while Momo and Hikari comforting her. I sigh knowing it's not the time for interrogating her, but to comfort her, then I remember Lucia's words "...Take care of them, especially Sakura". I suddenly remember the letters and even so i want to respect my daughter, I go to open up her letter but cannot find it. I go to Zak's room again "Well did you figure out how she killed mother yet or do I have to myself" he says as he's about to run out the door however suddenly Hikari burst through out of breathe. "Sakura… left… went up… to surface… Momo's following… her… can't talk her... into coming… back…" Hikari manages between every breathe then she says "I'm really worried, she was too hysterical to be alone." As I'm about to say something I hear "Hikari!" with a sobbing voice I look over to see Momo crying with a red cheek and scratches on her face. "Who did this to you?" I ask taken back by how hurt she looks. "Sakura… she didn't mean it… she didn't even have control… it just happened…" Momo said between sobs and i sighed. "Momo where did yo- "What the hell happened here? I want answers right now!" Gaito says as he sees his daughter with the injuries and so we tell him everything and he nods his head. "I do expect her to apologize to Momo once she gets her emotions set however you decide to punish her if you even do is up to you" He says to me and then includes "Oh! Let Sakura know no matter what, I'll always be there for her." I smile and nod beckoning Zak to help me search for Sakura. At first he says no but I tell him to do it for mother.

*Sakuras POV*

I'm swimming away so I don't cause anyone any more pain. As I swim farther away and closer to land my eyesight gets blurry and I'm seeing triple, I feel lightheaded and weak I can't swim anymore and I begin to sink. _Oh well, maybe they'll find me or I'll be with mommy… mommy._ A single tear goes down my face and I swear I can hear her say " _live on my dear"._ I try to get up but I hit my head and everything goes black.

*3 hours later, Back at the castle, infirmary*

Ow. The lights to bright… my head hurts so bad. "Come on Sakura! Open your eyes, I know you can do it!" I hear someone call to me but who is it. I open my eyes and scrunch them close at the light. "Come on Sakura I know you can do it! Open your eyes." I obey and open my eyes to two unfamiliar Duo, both male. One with brown eyes, ginger hair, and appears to be in his mid thirties or early forties and the other with Blonde hair and Cobalt blue eyes. "Who… Who are you? Where am I" I say and they look horrified. "Sakura… it's your brother and father" the elder says. "Who's Sakura?" Is all I say back to him. "You. You're Sakura, My daughter and Zak's little sister" is all he says but all I can say is "I don't know." and all they do is cry and I cannot understand why.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey everyone ready for some MMNGCE?! Sorry for the late update but late is better than never! I know Zaks a bit of a big butthole but you'll find out why soon enough anyway Hikari wanna do the disclaimer for-**

 **Hikari: Can I do it later, I need to do this**

 **Me: Okay… the- NO! (Explosion of coke and mentos) *Holds bridge of nose… sigh* Why do I not expect these kinds of things to happen… anyway Kaito do the disclaimer *Devil Stare* aaa… please do the disclaimer**

 **Kaito:** _ **Graphicswritelove does not own Mermaid Melody/Pitchi Pitch pitch. All she owns are her ideas and OC's (**_ **Said with teeth clenched)Oh and I'm still mad at you *Devil Stare again***

 **Me: *gulps* Well umm… why? *Sees facial change and runs away* enjoy the chapter everybody! *getting chased***

Momo's POV

"No! I don't care what the fuck ever she's going through she hurt me and I never ever want to see her face again! I hate her, I FUCKING HATE HER!" I say to my mother and father who sigh. My mother is Sara, Orange Pearl Queen of the Indian Ocean and my father is Gaito who's the retired emperor of the Panthalassa Clan and the older twin brother of my Uncle Kaito, the King of the Seas. "Momo, I'm sure Sakura didn't mean to hurt you, she's under stress and pain." My mother says to me. I go to say something else but there's a knock at the door and it's my Uncle Kaito with that runt, Sakura. "Gaito I need your help… well Sakura needs your help" my uncle says to my father. "Why what's wrong? Are you sick, Sakura?" He asks as Sakura tries to hide behind her father "Umm… Who… who is this… who are you?" Sakura cries as father goes to grab her arm. "Sakura don't you remember us? Your uncle Gaito, me, Your Aunt Sara, and your Cousin Momo? Remember you're my niece" My father says to her to get a slow shake of the head. "You're fucking kidding me right! There's no way you've lost your memory" I say shocked and guilty. "Why are you yelling at me? Who are you?" she yells at me. I just breathe and say "You're older cousin, Momo. You're like a little sister to me where at sometimes I can't stand you but I just can't stop loving because- because, nobody can not not love you." I say crying and hugging her. "Uncle Kaito have you tried to heal her yet?" I ask him and he looks like he's about to do something "no, not yet I need your father to help me". My father looks at him and nods but the door burst open with Sakura' elder brother Zak there. "Don't. You. Dare. Actually you can dare because you'll all be dead in a few minutes. I knew that if I impersonated someone I could kill the queen" he laughs as he begins to turn into… no fucking way! "Shawn you fucking asshole stay away from us" I say. He just laughs and shoots some time of dark beam hitting Sakura. My heart is overcome with anger when I hear her yelp only to passed out. "You'll Regret that and lose your life over it" both my father and her father shout. "Uncle Kaito, Dad, she's still breathing" I scream out loud to them and they nod. "Shawn you damn sadist asshole you will pay" we all hear a familiar voice yell as he goes pale. "How did you escape? You should be dead!" Shawn yells shocked. "Never underestimate a Domoto, especially his son." Shawn looks horrified as Zak runs and kicks him in the stomach

" _Moshi mo negai ga kanattara_

 _Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?_

 _Ima wa ooki na kono YUME ga kanau made muchuu dakedo_

 _Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toikakeru_

 _Sen no hoshi ga matataita.._

 _Kitto I"m just Girl!_

 _YUME dake de wa ikirarenai_

 _Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai_

 _Ima ari no mama no watashi to_

 _"Yume no sono saki he"..._

 _Aoi namima ni yurete iru_

 _Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara_

 _Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide_

 _Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou KIMI ga iru_

 _Sen no kizuna yori fukaku…_

 _Datte I'm just girl!_

 _KIMI no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru_

 _Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni_

 _Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara_

 _Kitto yasashiku..._

 _YUME no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete_

 _Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta KOTOBA wa HIKARI wo hanatsu yo_

 _Kitto I'm just girl!_

 _YUME dake de wa ikirarenai_

 _Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai_

 _Ima ari no mama no watashi to_

 _"Yume no sono saki he"..._

 _"Yume no sono saki he"..._ "

We all hear Sakura sing and look to her incredulously, well except for Zak as he doesn't know what happened yet. Then we hear a thump and see Shawn on the floor passed out and I can feel Sakura on my shoulder "Gomen'nasai, Onee-Sama" she whispers and begins to slip off my shoulder and I catch her as she collapses. I begin to panic when her father runs over to us and he says "She's still weak from the blast, she'll be alright" he assures me. "Guards, chain him up in our bottom level" Uncle K says to my dad and grabs Sakura and uses his powers to heal her. She groans and sits up "Ugh, what happened?" she says as she rubs the back of her head.

Sakuras POV

"What do you remember, blossom?" my father asks me and I begun to think and I stop and stare at the floor. "mommy… mommy… no…" I begin to cry and feel my father's arms around me and I sob into the nook of his neck. He comforts me by rubbing my back, kissing my head and murmuring to me. I then feel my brothers hands wrap around my shoulders and just hug me. "Can… can we go back to the human world for awhile?" I ask and they all agree. "Tomorrow… We'll go tomorrow. Zak, Sakura, everyone go get some rest, Gaito and I will pack for you, Sara, let the others know please." My father says and carries me over to Zak. "I want you two to stay together, I sense that this isn't over yet" he then leaves us both with a kiss to our heads.

Shawns POV

I failed my mission, and hopefully Master will have my head on a silver platter, I do not deserve to live. " _Do not fail this mission, Shawn, we need that one to turn dark or else we'll all be dead. First Disguise yourself as the Prince. Second Kill the queen and when her father brings her to "Zak" inject her with the amnesia potion_ , _then when you go to visit "Your mother's" body, blame it all on her and make her runaway. Lastly corner them all into a room and murder everyone but the young princess and tell her she killed everyone, then give her this potion, it'll turn her heart dark and as pure as her energy and music is now is how dark it'll become. Do not fail this mission, or else you forfeit your life."_ I never wanted any of this, I didn't want to do this at all, all I wanted was to be myself, I hate having to be cruel, I wish that damn old man would've just killed me for I cannot wish death upon another! "Is that so? You didn't want to be evil; you were forced to, huh? He put you under his spell and turned you heart dark as he wanted to do the same with my daughter?" I hear the king begin to talk again "You're almost like my elder brother, Gaito, so remember this: I may give you a new chance". He says and begins to walk away. "Wait, here." I say and hand him a vile "It's the antidote, I swear on my life" and he seems to be investigating it. "Thanks kid" he says and walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kaito's POV

Should I use the antidote the kid gave me? That would only mean to have poor Sakura go through this again sometime in the future and Zaks not yet been informed but he figured it out. A whine breaks me out of my thoughts and I hear Sakura crying and Zaks attempts to calm her. Sakura just cries louder and I hear defeat in Zak's voice. I hurry to the bedroom and knock on the door. "Zak, Sakura, may I come in?" I knock at the door and it's Sakura who answers "Come in daddy". Came such a broken whisper I had barely heard it. I know she's still grieving and wanting Lucia more than ever but still to watch this all over again, seeing my children struggling with their emotions, how could I be so merciless and cruel. I will not give the antidote to Lucia because as much as I love her and wish her to be at my side, she has found peace and if Sakura goes through this again, she'll be completely destroyed. I walk in and just see Sakura's pain filled face and walked over taking her into my arms. There's no way in hell I'm putting her through this again. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her as she hugs me back crying. I press a kiss to her head and hold her until she passes out. I lay her on the bed and cover here with her favorite pink blanket. "Good night, my little one. Zak we need to have a discussion". I then walk out the door with Zak following me. "I didn't do it, wait what am I in trouble for?" Zak says and I shake my head and chuckle "You're not in trouble this time-" I begin until I sit down and a snap goes off. I take the mousetrap off my ass and give Zak such a glare his skin went pale. "I'm gonna go… anywhere but here" he begins to run away and I start to follow until I realize how I look and try to calm down. The iris of my eyes are a sparkling crimson while my pupil is triangular. "Geez I leave you and your son alone for a little bit and you're ready to kill him, what did he do this time?" My brother asks and I point to the mousetrap "The brat thought it would be amusing to have this snap me in the ass. He really needs a good smack". I reply and look at Sakura behind the door holding her teddy bear. "Sakura didn't I just put you to bed?" I ask her and runs over and hugs me. "Sakura… go back to sleep… we have a long day". She just continues to hug me. "Sakura. Go. To. Bed". She lets out a whine "Daddy… I can't sleep… I want daddy…" I can't handle this right now. I know she needs her sleep but I know she doesn't want to be alone. I still have my demon eyes so I know I may snap at her and I really don't want to but as long as I'm in this form I cannot help it. "Sakura, let me calm down please. You're brother pushed me to my limit and I need to be left alone. As soon as I calm down I'll come and hold you. Gaito, if you could keep Sakura company while she waits for me that would be great". I look to him and he walks over and takes her away and I begin to look for Zak and he's not getting out of this one. When I come to his room I hear sniffling and labored breathing. I sigh letting my anger dissipate and walked in. "Zak. Do you wanna talk?" All he does is hide his face in one of his pillows and shakes his head as I sit on his bed. "Gomenasai, father, can I be alone?" my lips pull into a smirk "I believe you have the ability to". He snorts "you seem to be in a good mood… but… how can you?" I allow myself to smile more and say "Because my children need me… no matter how young or old they are". He begins to look up and says "Thanks dad" and I just look at him and then say "However you're grounded. Three days. No arguing or else it'll double". After that I wave him goodnight but I heard footsteps following me. "I assume that You'll join your sister and I-" I begun but stopped speaking when I saw Sakura walking towards us and stopping in front of me. "Daddy I don't feel good". I frowned deeply and knelt to see her face. Her face was pale and her eyes were cloudy. "I think you have yourself a fever by crying come here". She does as I say and I carry her to my room as Zak follows us. I place Sakura on the bed on my side and begin the task of braiding her hair and pushed her down to sleep. I got in and wrapped my arms around her with Zak repeating my action on her other side. "Hey dad, what's this" Zak asks with a smirk as he holds up the revival antidote. "Zak…" I growl and he gives me back the vial. "Two weeks". He gives me a look and I just shake my head. "Get some sleep. We're going back tomorrow, remember? And this… it's a revival potion however if I use this… all that'll happen is your mother with us for awhile and then taken away from us again. I know that'll destroy your sister". I finish and I'm relieved to hear him say "I understand" and goes to sleep. I then get up and go to the bathroom and throw the vial on the ground breaking it as the liquid comes out and evaporates. I pick up the shattered pieces of glass and disposed of them. I then begin to pack stuff for Sakura and Zak as the rest are all set. When I finish I see it's 5:25 in the morning. I go to wake up Zak and Sakura and my heart melts at the scene; Zak's arms are wrapped around Sakura in a protective manner. Sakura's face is buried in his neck and I can feel her calm aura radiate calming me as well. "Time to wake up" I smirk as I take Sakura away from Zak, making him fall to the floor "Can't you ever wake me up without pushing me off the bed in some way? This is getting exhausting". He says to me and I smile at him knowing that only pisses him off twice as much as he was. Sakura then begins to awaken and upon seeing me gives me a small smile to which I just hug her closer before putting her down. She runs off somewhere to which I assume is the kitchen. I then hear a girl's scream coming from my son who jumped on the bed and looked pale as a ghost. "Zak.." I start then see a mouse on the floor and I feel myself smile. "Awe, it's so cute; oh Zak why don't you hold it or pet it" I say and pick up the mouse and hold it to his face. He lets out another screech and runs out of the room. I let out a chuckle knowing that is the only thing he's afraid of. Mice. "Kaito- sama, Kaito- sama there is an emergency! Sakura- sama collapsed she's being brought to the hospital wing" I immediately run down and get to her in record time. "Daddy. It hurts" she says. Where does it hurt? She points to her _oh God no._ "Kaito- sama she needs to get into surgery asap!" the doctors call and leave me to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy in school so my apologies. Anyways** **DISCLAIMER I, graphicswritelove, do not own mermaid melody/ pitchi pitchi pitch.**

It was quiet when she began to wake up but instead of the expected darkness of night she found herself in a place that seemed so familiar to her yet at the same time a place she had never been before. It seemed as if it was the ocean with the vast sparkling blue around her. She could hear all of the sounds of the ocean but beneath her was what looked like the sky. She looked around and noticed swirls and bubbles the assorted seven colors of the mermaid princesses; Pink, aqua, green, purple, orange, yellow, and Indigo. Then when she looked down she was not in her normal attire for she did not have her tail. Where her feet were had beautiful high heeled gold sandals that wrapped around her legs up to her thighs. For clothing she had on a ruffled cream- white mini skirt with gold gems on each ruffles end. Her top matched her skirt with only two differences; there were no ruffles and the gems were at the very top. She had the same color white gloves with golden bracelets on both wrists and golden ribbon ran through the lace on the end of the glove and a golden shell necklace replaced her normal different pink colored crystals. Her hair up in a brunette wavy ponytail

 _'Where am I?'_ she thought trying to figure it out and started to walk around only to receive a shock from a barrier when she attempted to go upstairs more "Sakura" a familiar voice called out to her "Follow my voice... before..." the voice said and fated as she begun to close her eyes only to start to open them only to be blinded by the morning light of the sea. She looked around and saw her father and brother on both sides of the bed and realized where she was. She was in a hospital bed in the post- operation rooms of the hospital wing. She begun to slowly bring herself up only to let out a wine of pain, waking up her father and brother, and holding her side. "Daddy... Onii-sama? Why am I here?" Sakura asked in a small whisper. They looked at her frowning and Zak looked to his father who nodded and allowed him to leave the room.

"Sakura... we had to operate on you because of your appendix" He said straight to her and just pat her head thankful for the fact that was all. "How long do I have to stay here? I hate hospitals!" he chuckled at the last part and thought about it. "When the doctor comes in he will discuss that with us" he aid and stoked her hair causing her to fall tired again. "Go ahead sleep if you want to, I will be here when you wake up" was all he could say before she drifted into a dark, dreamless rest only to wake up in a short forty minutes when she was disturbed from her slumber when she heard a loud know on the door but refused to open her eyes. She felt her father still lightly stroking her hair and heard him use, as she called it his "king voice", asking whoever came in "Why don't you knock even louder so my Sakura wakes up?" and in response he said "Okay" and went to knock again. "I am already up so that won't be necessary" she stated startling them and her father just sighed. "well then want to answer us some questions... Doctor? my Kaito said with a bite in his voice. The girl sighed and just shook her head, it seemed as if her dad only disliked one doctor and that was Dr. Uminoshi and It was obvious she agreed with him.

Sakura's POV

"So how long do I have to stay in here?" I asked and he just rolled his eyes. "You have been asleep for about 40 hours and are showing signs of recovery so perhaps later today or early tomorrow, but that's up to your dear father, right your highness?" he said the last part with sarcasm but my dad just ignored it and said "yes it is up to me" and my eyes opened wide in horror. If it meant I would have a better recovery he would keep me in longer. I looked into his eyes with mine pleading and he sighed "I will get you out of here today however in return you have to stay in bed or lie on the couch for the rest of the day, night, and tomorrow while we're finishing packing up for our return to the human world, basically let us take care of everything". I pouted at the staying in bed but I hated the hospital part and the doctors of the castle. "Fine" I said with a 'humph' and my father just smiled his fatherly smile and I rolled my eyes and curled up on him.

It was a few hours after when I woke up from my nap and noticed I was still curled up on my father but with his large and fluffy blanket wrapped around me. My head was at his chest where I could hear the humming of his heart and breathing. I started to uncurl myself only for him to grip me firmly in place. "Morning, Blossom, take it easy, you're in my room now." he said gently as he shifted to lay me down on the pillows and pulled up the blanket up to my shoulders. "Why are you treating me like a baby? I'm fifteen, not four" I said frustrated and bringing the blanket down to my waist, sitting up. He looked at me with a flare of anger in his eyes, small but visible. "You promised if I signed you out of the hospital wing you would rest and let us take care of everything, do you want to go back?" He asked and I shook my head leaned against the pillows feeling sleepy again. "Just Slee-" my father said as I drifted off to sleep but ended up where I was and heard the voice again. I followed it up glass-like stairs and walked up all of them until I came to two large pink and gold doors with light silver handles, the voice echoing from there. As I went to open the doors the pushed open from the inside out to me.

I gawked at the large and beautiful room which had a king sized shell bed covered in white blankets with little gold patterns of embroidery shells and ocean creatures. A see- through white mess curtain hung above the bed with a gold, ruffled up curtain around it. I heard the voice coming from off the glass balcony and noticed the bed had been used recently and began to walk towards the balcony where I saw a beautiful lady sitting on the railing in a white dress that sparkled like th snow with traces of gold accents incased within the dress, which opened up at mid- thigh and had the end curved almost as angel wings. Her sandals were similar to mine however hers were silver with gems on the straps. Her hair was up in two wavy pigtails and some ran down her back curling near the end. Her eyes were a kind and nurturing blue as she looked at me kindly "Welcome Sakura" She had said to me gently with a small sad smile.

"Mommy?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Graphicswritelove does not own the MM/PPP franchise, the belong to their rightful owners**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM**

"What does she need?" A man asked as he was packing a white suitcase with light pink roses and petals all over it. He had taken out a few dresses, shirts, skirts, leggings, and jeans, folding them up and putting them neatly into the large suitcase. He ran in to her draws pulling out the draw with her undergarments and put those into her suitcase as well. He had took a look around the room before nodding in approval and throwing her teddy bear inside the luggage and zipping it up and leaving it by the door. He walked back to a room with two large wooden doors and walked in after turning the key into them and walked over to the bed. On the bed there was a little bundle of blankets wrapped around this one tiny little teenager, fast asleep. "Hello, my Blossom, having a good dream?" the man asked as he pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled knowing he wouldn't get an answer and sat by her and lifted her head on his lap and rubbing her head and patting her hair. Suddenly there was a 'knock' on the door.

Kaito's Point of view.

"Come in" I said and soon after I saw Zak begin to come in when he tripped over, who even knows what. "Clumsiness is not a good quality for princes. Perhaps I have to give you etiquette lessons again?" I said only to see fear in his eyes "Come on, it was not that bad." I said to him only for him to give me sass "Well, also every time I touched the wrong thing, I would be smacked on the hand or thumped!" I sighed and turned my head while he got up and plumped himself next to me. "So, how is the little blossom doing?" he asked and I smiled and he saw it and looked away saying "not that I care, but... the cousins were worrying about her." I continued to smile and just pat her head a few minutes before answering then said "She's alright, just exhausted and really cuddly." I added the last part to see him smile. "Zak, Would you watch Sakura for a while please? I need to do something" I said as I walked out of the room closing my doors behind me and walking away with a smirk.

I walked back to her room to grab some of the more suitable jewelry for school, her crystal heart-shell with wings that she'll absolutely need and her hot pink beaded bracelet that Lucia gave her and put them in a small pocket of her snow white coat with white faux fur and silver sparkles on the hood and sleeves.

Sakura's POV

"Mommy?" I said in shock as I felt my tears well up and ran over and hugged her while she hugged me back. "Sakura, I do not have enough time, however this is very vital and important to your life and others, are you ready?" I nodded into her shoulder. "Sakura, you have a lot of power in you, so much, in fact, the sea demons want to turn you into their ally. That's why I'm dead, you cannot let yourself be saddened, or else you well turn evil and the human world and the sea world will be destroyed. You're father knows this as well however your power is blocked until you find a reason to live but the sea demons will continuously try to destroy loved ones and destroy your happiness". she finished and kissed my forehead and gave me a pink rose with a regular crystal in the center of it on a gold chain. "This will help ward off their attempts also please Sakura; don't ever lose yourself, never. I have to go now she said with her voice breaking and faded away as did the stage place and my eyes opened to see my brother where my father was and started to get up and saw the necklace hanging off my neck and got a little teary eyes as i heard the door swing open to reveal my father, who looked extremely thoughtful who looked up and immediately saw the necklace and seemed to relax. "Hi dad" I said with a small smile frightening Zak who ended up jumping to the roof and landing on his butt, and getting grumpy afterwards. "Not very graceful Zak" my father said and he narrowed his eyes and said "You try being scared, hitting your head on the roof, then ass- planting on the ground" grumpily. "Language" my father tell him with his back turned and collecting his papers and some clothing and packed it all in a briefcase suitcase. Then suddenly I realized that my mother was dead... because of me... I... I killed my mother... I'm a murderer... I started to cry in self pity and shock causing both Zak and my father turned to me with wide eyes "Sakura?" They said before I started to scream in pain in agony. It was like a hand had a grip on my heart and squeezed as tight as they could... and I felt that energy course through me in waves... then it all went black and I could only hear ringing in my ears.

 _'What happened? Why is it dark? Where am I?... wait my eyes are closed... damn it Sakura...'_ I thought to myself and opened my eyes to see both my father and brother holding on me on both sides along with a rose necklace in the corner of my then it hit me and I knew what I did... but now... for some reason I am absolutely drained... I have no energy. I have an internal battle with myself and decide to sneak out of my brothers and fathers vice grip and get out of fathers room. I start by slivering out of the bed and landing on the floor and sneaking over to the door when something shiny in the night catches my eye. I walk over to it and see that its a knife that has a wooden handle with a dragon carved in it. I look at the blade... so sharp and flawless and sneak into the bathroom with it and close the door, locking it behind me. I roll up my long sleeves and press the blade into my vain on my left arm horizontally until it is numb and start seeing back dots. The there was a "Knock" at that bathroom door. "Sakura? Are you in there?" my father asks from the outside and I slur "yes, I am while swinging off balance and covering my arm. I am extremely lightheaded and I see a large amount of black dots as I stagger over to the door unlock it and opening it to my father who looks me over and looks at my sleeve gasping and grabs me and sits me down, turning on the lines waking Zak up and removing my left sleeve. "Sakura.." he says sounding defeated... and Zak shoots up and grabs a towel damps it and presses it on my arm. As I try to take it out they hold it in place and try to subdue me. "Why... why don't you hate me?" I ask as I begin to cry again and they stare at each other and look back at me saying "Why?" in unison. "Because I'm the reason why mommy is dead..".


	14. Chapter 14

All that could be heard in the darkness is the sound of an electric heart beat. They hoped when they had heard this that it was just a nightmare but their hopes feed them as they realized it was a reality. She had almost died. She had almost killed herself and to them, that did not suit the little girl they had frown to know and love. She was forever young, always smiling and had beautiful bright eyes that would light up the darkness in their hearts. Even when they were mad at her it only lasted nearly a few minutes. "So, what are you planning to do with her Bro?" Someone with silver hair asked a ginger haired man who was patting the head of an light-auburn haired girl in the little hospital bed. He looked over his shoulder to the man behind him and said "I don't know... Maybe have her stay with Zak or I for a while... I know after this leaving her alone, even if she seems better... could be a fatal mistake". The ginger's Burnt orange eyes were filled with sorrow and starting to tear up, until he closed his eyes and opened them towards the girl on the bed who let out a small whimper which made the five around the bed turn to see her start to awaken. The ginger haired man moved closer to her head and sat on the bed, twisting his back and craning his neck to look at the girl just as her eyes open. She saw him and went to talk but he put two fingers to her lips and shook his head, signaling not to talk, however she refused. "Daddy, I'm sorry" she said in a bit of a whimper. His eyes melted and he kissed her head and told her how much he loves her. "However" he stated with all of them giving her a side glare giving her an uneasy feeling as he continued and stared straight into her eyes with his hurt, angry eyes, and she could swear that his eyes turned from his normal brownish- orange to almost a red " _Never_ do _that_ again".

After a few days in the hospital ward, she was able to return back to her room, which she was now going to share with one of her cousins or her sister Serene. Serene... had not been in the best mental health. After what she went through with the sea demons and now with her adoptive loving mother's death she had been receiving help for her problems. Sakura knew her father may have her go through therapy and such as he was worried. She was about to close her bedroom door when a large hand slammed against it stopping her attempt. She looked up to her her father standing there looking down at her. "While you are alone in your room your door stays open. _Understood_ " he said quickly and strictly as she nodded her head some of the tension in him disappeared. "Do you want to come watch a movie with Zak and I?" She looked up at him and crooked her head to the side. Lately him and Zak had been wanting to be closer to her than normal. She knew that in a way it was because of what she had almost done but they refused to allow her time by herself and she had found it quite annoying. "Dad, to be honest, I would love to have some me- time". She stated and she saw her father lean against the door frame and cross his arms. He sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "We were not going to actually watch a movie, we are having a family meeting- and yes you have to come".

After a little bit of an argument they both made their way to her fathers' man cave, One begrudgingly the other practically pusher her towards the room only to end up picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. As they arrived he dropped Sakura down on the couch and sat right next to her with Zak on her other side. They both grabbed a hand and held onto it as the few others came in. First to come in was Gaito and Sara, then Momo came a few minutes later with Serene by her side. Serene sat next to her adoptive dad and grabbed his hand. Gaito, Sara and Momo all sat on a couch a few feet away from them. They all looked down towards the floor until Kaito began the meeting. "So first thing to discuss is Luchia's funeral". Sakura tensed at hearing that and it was not just felt it was seen and it gave them all worried that she may try to hurt herself again. She leaned onto her brother's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They hadn't talked about _her_ in a while, especially near Sakura.

Sakura just looked away and blocked it out. she would never admit it, for she fears her brother and father will get worried, but she was still too torn over the lost of her mother. She made it so she could be alone for for a few times per day. At those times she would go to hide away if she could and do things to help her feel better. She wanted one of those times to be now. She wanted to make a run for it but she would not know what to do then but she could not take anymore. Sakura started to squirm in her brothers arms where he slowly let go and she sat up then bolted for it.

"So you couldn't take it?" Hikari says with Mizu next to her and Sakura smiles and jumps on her. "Well that's why we're here, come on, let's go!" Mizu says and grabs Sakura out to the car as Hikari sends a text to Kaito, more telling him then asking him about stealing Sakura. "Well then, Blossom, what do you want to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Well i'm back and better than ever! I have a semi-working laptop currently and can upload when i am allowed on it. Anyways who shall i have do the disclaimer?**

 **Kaito: _Graphicswritelove does not own mermaid melody/Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, however they own their original characters and ideas._ **

**Me: *Looks shocked he did it with no fight***

 **Kaito: You've been gone too long. Get on with the story. *Stares me down and makes sure i write it***

* * *

 **A/N- Please know this is only part one to the crystal edition and i will be doing some editing in previous chapters. Others may be deleted or redone. I will be doing a few different groups of this story. I will be doing Sakura's childhood in one of the other parts of the Crystal edition.**

* * *

"So what do you want to do today, Blossom" Mizu asks me and I need to take time to think "Maybe we could go to the beach... but I would need my swimsuit-" "Or we could buy new ones, plus your dad isn't around so you could get a new one" Hikari cuts me off but then my father knocks at the window with his arms crossed. I get out of the car and get a hug and a kiss on top of my head. "You'll have to deal with this one day, but i won't make you today" he says and I tense up. "What if i cant deal with it, what if i never get over it, like practically everyone tells me too" he makes a sort of click noise when i say that then sighs and says "Sakura, you will never get over it, no one does, but you get better and okay by the fun and good memories, and even the bad ones too. You'll heal by those but you'll need time. it's still fresh and you really were close and loved her no matter how sick she got. You would curl up with her and go to sleep if I or one of your mothers friends were gone long enough" he says and stops there holding me closer as he says this "No matter what, she will always love you. she continues on in another world, and you just may see her again". Suddenly I get flashbacks of a weird dream but I can only remember a figure, an elegant room, and lavish clothing. I don't know why but it feels weirdly familiar with me. Then he chuckles and kissing my forehead and gives me my phone "I believe you forgot this, now go have fun, oh your going to the beach right, here." He hands me a bag with my swimsuit, towels, a cover up, sunscreen and a few rings... "How do you do that?!" he just laughs and walks into the house. I mutter an "I swear he's physic" under my breathe as i get into Hikari's car.

I give Hikari and Mizu their rings and put on my own. we stop at their house and pick up their swimsuits and they grab their wallet for later. We all change into our swimsuits. Hikari has a Bikini with a deep green ruffles and ties with the same green in splatters on the black background, just reversed on the bottoms. Mizu has a light blue bikini with each end of ties as fabric roses instead and her top is a sparkly white halter with light blue rhinestones in a star formation going out to the clear, silver like until the end of the fabric. Mine is red ruffly shorts and a ruffly top with ruffly inch sleeves and stopping right under my chest. The shorts start at my waist and cling to my hips. I have my white flip flops to go with it and cover up in a pink cover up as Hikari has her black flip flops and a white cover up and Mizu has gold sandals and an ivory cover up. She is so precise on color it's not even funny. Then we pile back into the car for a road trip.

* * *

We get back to the car late, really late, like I am so dead late. I have 13 missed calls and 55 messages. Some from dad, others from Zak, and Uncle G. I gulp and dial my fathers number and hear it ring. He picks up before the second ring and he screamed "Sakura at the other end of the line in a relived way then he started to question. he was _angry_ , no... not angry but worried to death.

 **"Where the _hell_ were you?" ** He asks in a scarily calm through his teeth as he was clenching his jaw.

 _"At the beach with Hikari and Mizu... we've been in the water all day and my phone was in the car"._ I answer him and hear a quick sigh at the other end.

 **"Just... just get home soon, okay Blossom? You need to come home... _NOW"._** He seems so worried and ends the conversation with a quick **"Hikari and Mizu have been informed of the situation, they'll explain it to you. Get in the car and lock it until they come and _Keep it locked_. They have their keys to it"** he finishes and waits for me to say something.

 _"Okay Daddy. But what's the matt-"_ I am cut off as i yelp as someone slammed their hand off the window of the car.

 **"Sakura? You okay Blossom?"** My father asks me and I'm to paralyzed to answer and i hear him sigh and mutter "I _hate_ to do this" on the other line as there is a sudden orange aura next to me and he growls at the figure outside and grabs me in a tight, protective hold. Outside the door there is a sea demon that hates everyone and wants to destroy the purest things. My mother told me to hide whenever there was one around and always told daddy not to let one get me. "Sakura, baby it will be okay, I'm here now. I'll take care of it". He says and goes to let go of me but i freak and jump back on him. "Baby, it'll be alright, it _is_ alright". This time i let him up and he gets outside the car by transport. He's behind the creature and activates his magic or whatever it's called and has the demon on it's feet by the light. He does this until either it dies from his light or retreats back to the ocean, only for it to crumble to dust. He makes sure there is no way it will come back then turns to see Hikari and Mizu running towards the car, them giving him the keys, me being put into the passengers seat and him getting into the drivers side and us driving off. After fifteen minutes i can finally breathe again and decide to play around with the radio station until i hear "Severe thunderstorm warning" and shake. I used to love watching lightning but the thunder is _too_ loud and triggering. I turn of the radio and try to sleep then i start to hear the rumbles of thunder...


	16. Chapter 16

As the thunder rolled and road increasing in sound and incessant, the more Sakura began to whimper and pull into herself more. She was _scared_ and her father knew it. "Daddy, I'm scared. Please drive faster". she said for what seemed like the fiftieth time within the past minute and Kaito was getting _annoyed_ , he understood and knew she was scared but the amount of times she had asked him is what bothered him. "Sakura, he's driving as fast as he can, okay" Hikari said and you could see him relax in relief but Sakura was so frightened. "I know" she said in a small and timid voice "I'm just frightened" she spoke as a whisper. They came up to a red signal light and Kaito pulled out red earbuds. "Here, this should take away the sound of thunder, and just close your eyes for when lightening classes down." he kissed Sakura on the side of her head and awaited the green light. Sakura turned the volume all the way up and closed her eyes and descended into a light slumber.

* * *

"Come on Sakura, wake up" Kaito tried to wake his daughter up and gently shook her shoulder. "Five more minutes" Sakura said and rolled onto her right to curl up only to fall out of the car causing Kaito to wince. "Ow" Sakura whined and tried to get up and stumbled into her fathers arms and lean her head into his chest. "Come on, let's get you inside". He said as she started to fall asleep and she made her way in and collapsed on the couch. "Sakura, come on, you have to change out of those unless you want to catch a cold, then you can get in your nice warm bed" he said and put folded up clothes on the coffee table standing behind it with his arms crossed watching her. She muttered "Effort" and curled up more. Kaito laughed and said "Not this again, come on you aren't getting out of this". As soon as he said this she got up with her clothes and ran to the bathroom dressed in her warm pajamas. When she came out she saw her dad sitting on the couch and ran over and surprised him by jumping on him and cuddled into him and he just sighed and pat her head. Then he heard light snoring and laughed gently "Goodnight, my angel".

* * *

"Wake up. Come on Sakura, we gotta get to school" Kaito said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Five more minutes" she mumbled and Kaito said "No, you're waking up now" he said in a voice that woke her up in shock and she was wide awake. "Coffee?" she asked "We'll pick some up, clean your face, brush your teeth and hair, get your uniform on and get your bag ready" Kaito said as he was busy grabbing his own stuff and throwing them into the car. Sakura quickly finished the tasks and decided to leave her hair down for the day. She grabbed her bag and ran out to the car and hopped in and once she had her seat-belt on, Kaito drove them to a coffee place and then to school. "Excuse me, Domoto- Sensei, I have important news" a teacher said as he walked in and exchange a greetings with Kaito. "You're getting a new student today" he smiled and handed him a file. "Domoto Sakura- chan, how are you today?" the man spoke to her with kindness and Sakura smiled gently "Hello Mr. Chu- Sensei" she greeted "I'm alright" he nodded and left the room. "Sakura, You better have your homework done" her father said in a fake strict voice to tease her. "Oh- Erm about that..." she started only to be interrupted "Do it now, let me know if you need help, after all you do have an hour". she quickly took out her math and worked on a few problems. "Hey dad... I need help". She spoke out after Ten minutes, she finished the paper minus three problems. "What are these?" she said as she showed him the problem she was stuck with. "logb4=2" he locked at it and laughed. "You have to change the form from logarithmic to exponential form to solve it. So where the 'Log Form' goes from LogBX=Y to B with Y as the exponent equals X. so B squared is equal to four". He said and wrote on her worksheet those notes. Soon after she was done with all of her homework, students began to pile in and once it was time for attendance Kaito called everyone's attention to tell about the two new students coming in their class. "Everyone I would like you to meet Gingia Rin and Gingia Toni". A nicely built boy with black hair and sparkly eyes with blue, purple, dark green and pink eyes came in with a small girl with long snow white hair and Pink, Dark blue, purple and light green eyes beside him and they both bowed and took their new seats, they both sat next to Sakura.

* * *

"Today's been eventful, huh Blossom?" Mizu asked Sakura at lunch and she nodded and laughed at the photo on Mizu's phone. "Umm... Hello Domoto Sakura- San" The new girl, Rin greeted and Sakura smiled at her "Hi, you can just call me Sakura if you'd like. Rin squealed and said "You can call me Rin then, anyways, you're kinda cool!" She said and Sakura chuckled and said "Thank you, would you like to eat with us?" Sakura offered Rin who sat between Mizu and Sakura.

...

"So the Brat and Brother ran away to find the king of the sea to help save them, huh?" A man said hiding behind steam under the sea. "Too bad he has his plate full, hehehe"

...

"You realized she was a mermaid with a sea protector, right dad?" Sakura told Kaito who just nodded and said "Yeah I'll speak to her protector tomorrow, speaking of which what did happen to yours?" Sakura then shrunk and told him that she ditched him then how. "You're in So Much Trouble, Sakura Hana Domoto".


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I FINALLY got my own laptop! Yay! I am so happy because now I can write Fan Fiction more often! And I'm off of school all week! Woo Hoo!**

 **Kaito - Come on Get to the writing already!**

 **Me- Someone has to do the disclaimer plus I'm enjoying this!**

 **Kaito- Graphicswritelove does not own Mermaid Melody**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Harmful thoughts and Self- Harming and SUICIDE ATTEMPT**

* * *

Sakura was silent, didn't move, and was paralyzed by fear. She remembered her Guardian that her father assigned to her, he was nice, kind, and always eager to help and protect everyone who was a good person. The thing was she had no idea what happened to him after he saved her and everyone else... She couldn't deal with the truth, at least out loud, so she told her father a false story in the car. He told him that she sent him off to search for something then swam away from him when in reality he was helping everyone get away from _them_ , and wanted to make sure that they were a safe distance away. She has no idea what happened to him or where he was. She continually blamed herself for it because he warned her, told her "No" and she disobeyed him. She remembered that day and how determined he was to make sure she got out safe and alive with the others. She hoped with her heart, soul and every fiber of her being that he was and would be okay. That she would see him again and he would scold her for worrying to much and for blaming herself. At this point a few tears slipped down her face. Soon enough Sakura was in a pool of her own tears and weeping in the darkness of her closet. She was hiding from her thoughts, memories, her father and everyone. After the story she told him, he had absolutely refused to speak with her, or even acknowledged her after telling her she was in trouble. During the car ride she only looked up once at her father after his statement and expected to see anger but she saw something even worse, disappointment. She kept her head hung low and refused the tears that came to her eyes. Once they were finally home Kaito unlocked the door but slammed it as Sakura was still walking. After she came in she took shelter in her closet, cuddled up with her teddy bear. She wanted to cry and scream but she knew it was late and she did not want to be a burden on anyone. She just hid as the usual thoughts hit her like a bull that finally caught it's target and made it worse for her. She grabbed her head and said 'Shut Up. Shut Up. SHUT UP' in her mind as she silently cried at each little thought. Everyone hurt her, some more, some less but they hurt. She listened to them though because she thought they were right. She always thought everything was her fault and continually blamed herself. Usually she'd run to her father when they acted up, which was a lot. The thoughts were killing her, from the inside out. She wanted her father more than anything but the voices that attacked her gave no mercy _'He's mad at you for being worthless'_ one of the voices began _'He hates you now because of horrible you are'_ Another voice rang out _'He'd be happy if you died, you're only a burden. He does not love you, he only puts up with you because you look like your mother'_ The voices chorused together. After the last comment Sakura cried more it hurt, it hurt so much because she felt as if it were true. The voices decided not to give her a moment of peace and it started again. _'I'm surprised he has decided to keep you this long, I wonder when he'll finally kick you out'_ A voice began and it only got worse. _'worthless, pathetic, waste of life and space, idiotic, ugly, spoiled, selfish, mother murderer'_ The voices chorused out as Sakura cried even more, still silent and clutching her head tighter as if to stop them, then suddenly a thought hits her, _"What if I die? Will everyone be happy and be better?"._ The voices began again _'Kill yourself' 'Everyone hates you' 'you don't deserve them'_ ran through her head again and again. _'Slit your throat' 'Cut yourself' 'stop eating, you pig'_ ran through her head as well. She decided to try to cut herself again and see if it'll help at all. She wouldn't allow herself the luxury of killing herself until she's suffered for her "sins". She did not deserve to live but she also hasn't suffered enough to die. With that she decided _'I will pay for my sins, then I will be able to die'._

After making sure she was alone, Sakura hid herself back into the dark closet. She had gotten a bowl of scolding hot water, three dark towels, two black one red, and two blades. She thought about her arms and wrists _'That's too obvious'_ She thought and cursed her stupidity then looked down at her thighs _'That'll do'_ She thought and pulled her pants down until her knees. She drew a line and let out a soft hiss at the slight pain before feeling relief at sight of her blood. She had cut herself and it felt good. She started to cut more. One turned to two, two turned to four, and so on. By the time she was done her upper thighs were covered in a raw, raging sea of red. She waited a while before applying pressure for them to stop, once they did she pulled her pants up and cleaned up the evidence of her self destruction. Sakura still wanted to go run to her dad. Even though cutting calmed the voices, it did not stop them. She came out of the closet and started to make her way to her fathers room. "Hey daddy" Sakura said softly and sweetly climbing onto his bed and gently shaking him, "Hmm Who- who's it" He muttered sleepily with his eyes closed. "It's me daddy, Sakura" at this his eyes snapped open and narrowed "Get. Out." He said through his teeth and pointed to the door. "Daddy?" Sakura says with a few tears slipping down her face. "Please let me stay with you-" she starts to say but is cut off by her father yelling "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DO NOT WANT TO BE AROUND YOU RIGHT NOW" Sakura started to breakdown and cry and leaned into his chest sobbing away when he pushed her surprising both himself and Sakura. He cursed as he head a sharp bang and glass breaking to see he pushed her into the night stand, causing it to fall and a glass of water that was empty break on Sakura's arm and to his horror the bedside lamp shattering on Sakura's head. She started to cry worse than she was before and said "Daddy". Even though he was mad and did not want to be around his daughter at the moment he knew he was the only parent and she was hurting. He knew that he made a mistake by pushing his daughter. He knew she needed him and probably felt unsafe and so she came to him only to be pushed away and hurt by the one person she felt like she could rely on. He knelt down, wary of the glass and hugged Sakura and said "I am sorry for pushing you and not listening to you but I am still mad at you. You are not being let off and I will make this am exception to the punishment I have decided for you" he said and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Sakura, I will not speak to you, hold you, acknowledge you, or have anything to do with you other than school and home. I've told everyone else already and I have told them to do as they see fit however, if they choose to do the same, I will not be the one to ask them to stop along with you. You are to respect their wishes, only they can decide." Kaito finished that part. Sakura doesn't look up, she feels absolutely betrayed and alone. She wanted to scream and cry and beg her father for anything else, but she knows he'll refuse to budge. "I do not know when it'll stop, however it'll be at least a month for me. Anyways are you okay?" he says. She wants to scream, cry, and go on a rampage. She wants to just curl up in a little ball and die. She wanted to run. She didn't answer him and he started to worry _'Should I really do this punishment? Will she be okay?'_ Kaito began to think then remembered her protectors face and decided that she deserved this. If only he had known what was going through her head he would have changed his mind. She got up and limped away slowly, tears running down her face and she felt so much pain, it all went to numbness.

He watched as she left. She was limping but he dismissed it as her leg falling asleep. She went to her bed and turned on her phone to see a message from everyone of her close friends. Kiki, Lilia and Hana scolded her about it and told her they'd be joining her father in her punishment for a month or more and worse, told her that she was dead to them. She started to cry again and read Momo's saying she would be joining too but would be there is Sakura needed to be comforted. She also stated however she was going back to her old room which, when Sakura realized it made her heart hurt worse. Momo always would always let Sakura in for anything or room with her but she made it specific that it was only for emergencies. Sakura was afraid to open the last two. Hikari is pretty chill and relaxed and if she was pissed at her too... It would be too much for Sakura's heart to handle but opened her text up first. She read that Hikari was disappointed in her and wanted space but if she needed someone for any reason at all, she would be there. She said that she wouldn't hang out with her but she'd be there and acknowledge Sakura, and wouldn't ignore her. Then Mizu's text was next, she was dreading this one because she knew Mizu had a crush on him. She said that Sakura was dead to her in the message and that's when she couldn't take it anymore and closed the door and locked it. She started to cry hard and went to her private bathroom with her phone and locked that door. She started to cry louder. Then her cell phone went off. Mizu was calling, Sakura picked it up and said "Hello" as much as she could. She hoped Mizu was calling her to tell her she didn't mean it. "Am I really dead to you?" Sakura asked her voiced cracked. on the other side Mizu froze she heard how broken and alone Sakura sounded and the hurt evident. She called to say a rude or snide comment to her but with how Sakura sounded... She was scared she'd hurt herself. "Sakura are you okay? Who's going to be with you all the way through it, to hang out with you when you need it?" Mizu asked. She heard a sob escape Sakura as she quietly said "Nobody will, a few said they'll talk to me but won't hang out... How can you talk without hanging out with a person" Mizu was silent. She had a feeling it was like this but to hear Sakura this broken it hurt her. "Sakura I am mad at you and I want to participate in this punishment as well but I cannot leave you all by yourself. You're hurting and need someone." As much as Sakura wanted to believe her she couldn't. "Daddy said no matter what I have no say in this. If you want to ignore me as well, go ahead. It won't matter soon anyway" Sakura said. Mizu was scared. She didn't want to loose Sakura and she had a feeling that if she gave into the urge to ignore her like everyone else did... Sakura would die. "Sakura I'll be the friend that hangs out with you. The friend that you need right now. I know you'll do something stupid if you have no one to support you, so I'll be there. I have to go now, bye" Mizu hung up and cried. _'Sakura"_ she thought _'Just how bad are you hurting'_. Mizu falls asleep with those thoughts in her head as Sakura read through an E-mail her Uncle Gaito and Aunt Sara sent her. They said that she wasn't their responsibility and would join in the punishment. Mizu texted her in the morning saying she's changed her mind and thinks that Sakura deserves this and that Sakura is dead to her and will never speak to her again. Sakura was a little happy but that got taken away too. All she felt was sadness and numbness. She needed someone to hold her and tell her it was okay. She wanted her mother more than anything but she felt like she didn't deserve anything or anyone. She wanted to run to Momo and cry in her chest about everything but she was threatened to stay away from her. A know at her bathroom door brought her out of her trace, then a voice "Cherry Blossom, it's your uncle" it started. "We were too tough on you in the E-Mail last night, Auntie Sara and I want to talk to you, please come out. He was beyond worried for his little niece. They heard the crying, the pain, the hurt she felt and he knew she wasn't okay. He knew she felt abandoned. He knew she felt suicidal, because he felt alone before.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and the difference of one night did a toll. Every inch of her face showed hurt and her eyes were dull showing her sorrow. He kissed her head and said "Any emergency you can come to me. Please Sakura stay strong, a month doesn't last forever" he turned and exited leaving her alone again. Zak came in an hour after and was mad at her, telling her not to rely on him and stubbornly refused the hugs at first but after closing the door and hearing his little sister that hard cry in solitude... he went in and held her for two minutes. Suddenly a thought hit him _'Mom's funeral... will they ignore her then_ too...'. This worried him. The funeral was in a few days and he went to ask his father if he'd ignore Sakura then too Kaito said "I was planning on it..." He was shocked out of his mind "Sakura was the most affected out of all of us" Zak says and it's left at that, a choice had been made, probably the same as the entire group. Sakura texted Hikari and asked "Am I dead to you?" and waited a bit until she felt a "Bzz" from her phone. "Leave me alone, this isn't an emergency, but I will tell you if you really want to know, do you?" Sakura sent a "Yes, I would like to know" and waited for Hikari. She knew Hikari wouldn't be like that towards her and felt another "Bzz" and opened it "You did something so awful to someone we all liked and appreciated. You left him lost and alone in an ocean ready to devour a guy like that, yes I absolutely hate your guts and you're dead to me" Sakura shook under wobbly legs and collapsed. "I'm sorry... tell everyone sorry for me okay? And I still love you" She sent the last text she may ever send to her. If Hikari felt this way then who didn't. She couldn't live anymore. She wanted her mom, she wanted comfort. She decided to kill herself, or attempt to.

Sakura locked her door and searched through her cabinet and found sleeping pills, she took her blades and cut all over and downed the pills before she collapsed. She thought no one would come in and check on her due to the punishment but she was wrong. Hikari got so worried after the last message Sakura sent and said she was just really really mad at her and kept asking Sakura to reply. She ran over knowing it would be faster and barged in. She ran down to Sakura's room and tried to open it and cursed that it was locked. "Did anyone bother to check on Sakura?" She asked and Gaito and Zak said "Earlier in the morning". She cursed and broke down the door and screamed "SAKURA! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP NOW!" AT that Kaito came out of his room and looked into Sakura's room and saw her limp body and a note. He fell on his knees and crawled to his daughter and felt for a pulse and breathing. She had a light pulse but at least she had one. He held her hand and thought _'Why did I let this Happen'_. He heard the paramedics come in and let them do their work and got in his car and drove behind the ambulance once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 18 of my Fic! Anyway's DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY, IF I DID IT WOULD BE SADDER THAN MADOKA MAGICA AND YUKI YUNA IS A HERO!**

* * *

Sakura groaned as her head pounded as if someone smashed a hammer against her head when she remembered everything "... shit" she mumbled under her breathe as she saw that she was at the hospital and looked around to see if she could see anyone. As she thought she would be she was completely alone with her phone charging beside her. She unplugged it and say that it was the next day, during school hours and she had almost a thousand messages from everyone. From Hikari she had twenty messages saying _"Please be okay" "I didn't mean it, I was mad" "Please stay Alive" "We all love you"_ Over and over again. From Momo she had _"Sakura, you're in big trouble in my book. I purposely left myself open for you so if you had the urge or thoughts of self harm or suicide you could come to me. Even though I am mad, I am more worried than anything else. Almost every one of the cousins but Hikari and I think that you did this to get out of your punishment and that you still deserve it and are trying to fool all of us. If this is true, which I truly doubt, I will side with them. But with how you seemed I have to believe you were truly upset. Please do not try to commit again, if you succeed it'll bring unbearable pain and sorrow upon those who love you. Also if you attempt ever again, I will beat your ass"_ Momo's text surprisingly sent as one large paragraph instead of breaking into several individual texts. The next person's texts she decided to read was Mizu's. _"Aw, did little Sakura want a little pity party because she was 'Suicidal'? How cute to think we might have been fooled by your 'Suicide Attempt'. We know all you wanted was attention, you fucking attention whore. I hope you realize as soon as you're 'Normal' again everyone will ignore you. They might even now, you don't deserve us, you didn't deserve him! You're a bitch who just likes everyone to baby '*Crying noises* I'm Sakura and I want everyone to pity me because I am a suicidal freak of nature! Oh no, my family is going to ignore me because I was a bitch and threw away someone who was always there for me and that I never appreciated"_ Sakura cried with how mean Mizu was being, did she not notice that she had to deal with her mothers death still? Did she even care anymore? Sakura couldn't help but to think _'If I had actually gone fully through with it, Mizu would be_ happy' Then there was another text from Mizu that said _"Your mother died because of you, you killed her you evil little spoiled brat. I hope you do not get to go to the funeral'_ And with that Sakura's tears flooded her eyes and ran like waterfalls off a lake. She dreaded reading the next few only thinking they'd lead to more pain and sadness. She decided to read Kiki's first and was surprised to read _"Hey Sakura, I did not mean you were dead to me, I love you too much but I am very mad at you. Not so much about your protector anymore but the fact you refused to tell anyone that you were hurting this badly. NO matter how mad any of us are, even Mizu, we care and don't want to loose our little cherry blossom. You'll still be in trouble for what you did but that can wait, get better"._ Sakura was crying again but this time it was more from relief than sadness. She was now between reading Lilia's and Hana's messages. Lilia was scary and ruthless when she was angry or upset. She decided to read Hana's text first and was completely shocked by her words, she never expected Hana to be like this to anyone. _"You're a little piece of shit. You should have just taken the month and dealt with it. You deserve it, I do not care if you are suicidal, hurting or if you need someone, do not come to me, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead and not worth my time or love. Hey if you do attempt suicide again, which you probably will since you're an attention seeking bitch, actually go through with it. And if not, don't try to talk to me. I hate you"._ Tears of sadness hit Sakura again and she held her phone tightly and prepared for the worst from Lilia. _"Sakura, you're a coward. A coward for attempting suicide and refusing to even endure a minute of your punishment. I regret telling you that you were dead to me, as those would've been the last words you'd ever hear from me. So I will say 'Goodbye' here and now due to the fact that i plan on never speaking to you again. You're just... I am so mad at you that I would be disgusted if I ever saw your face again. So please stay as far away from me as you can. It didn't have to be this way... but you pushed me too far"._ Sakura was used to it by now and decided that as soon as she got home, she would go away and start anew. _'I shall revive myself and revoke my sins'_ By the time her school got out she had a plan. She was going to run away and try to put herself together again.

She had her head turned out the window when Kaito came in and sat by her. "Sakura" he addressed gaining her attention and looking at him. "When am I getting out of here?" She asked her father and he waved her question off and started what he was going to say "Why did you not tell ANYONE how you were feeling, we would've been there for you! How could you just throw your life away and cause so much hurt to everyone!" He was upset and devastated. He felt guilty that she tried to end her life so early, to early. "Everyone minus three people" she mumbled and he sighed. "You're being let out in a few minutes, the discharge papers are coming. Everyone's going to be at the house by the time we are home". She wanted to curl up and die right then and there, she wasn't ready to face anyone yet, especially Lilia, Hana and Mizu. She wanted to run away right then and there but the amount of eyes on her basically made it impossible. Within an hour the papers were signed and she was in the bathroom with the clothes she was to get dressed in. He brought her options and threw on a crimson long sleeved turtle neck and black leather jeans and high heeled black boot that almost went to her knees. She kept her hair down and styled it cover one of her eyes. When she came out her father went to move her hair out of her face but grabbed his hand as she realized what he was going to do and started to walk out of her room and down the hall to the elevators. Kaito was stunned and gritted his teeth and clenched his free hand into a fist and let out "... fuck" before following his daughter down the hallway. They came out to the parking lot where Sakura followed her father to his car and got in and stared out the window. Kaito started the car and drove home, they were both silent and hurt, but neither of them could understand for the other, and so couldn't comfort each other. The only way to fix the wounds was for space and time. Sakura knew her father would be devastated but she needed it, and she wouldn't come back until she was ready.

Seeing the house come into view with all the cars and thinking of the people who do not want to see her inside... made her not want to go home. "Excited to come home?" Kaito asked, kinda hopefully. "No, I am dreading the moment I enter that hellhole with the people who hate me there". Sakura said without restraint. She did not want to be home, she couldn't wait until her plan was put into action. She felt bad for her father, Uncle, Aunt and the few who didn't hate her but she needed to do this, for herself. "Well, too bad we're here now do I need to pull you out of the car and carry you inside of the house?" He said and she got out of the car but did not make any sort of motion towards anywhere. _'Should I just run now?'_ She thought before feeling a tugging motion and realized that there was no escape now. "I guess I was going to hell sooner or later" Kaito was in front of her and smirked a little at her comment before saying "This is heaven compared to hell" and Sakura rolled her eyes and said "doubt it before Kaito opened the door. Everyone was there and all glanced at Sakura. To Sakura she looked fine but everyone else could see the pain ebbed in her face, the tear stains and the aging the past few days have marked on her. Everyone stared at her and she just walked down the hall to her room, ignoring everyone and slamming her door shut. she sat at her desk and wrote a note for when she was to run away when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it" Sakura said but they just knocked again. Sakura let out a growl and hid the note before making her way to the door and surprised to see two faces of the people who said they wanted nothing to do with her, Hana and Lilia. "Sakura, first we're sorry about the texts and second everyone's worried and wants you to come out there and be with them" Hana says as Lilia grabs her hand in an attempt to pull her out of the room but Sakura pulled her hand back and slowly closed the door on the two wide-eyed girls. "... Sakura" they both whispered with tears running down their cheeks. "What have we done?" They both mumbled and walked back to the living room. "Sakura is refusing to come out" Hana said. At that they saw Kaito get up and walk towards her room and knock. "Sakura, it's me, let me in baby" and at that they heard the swing of the door opening and slamming shut. At first they heard nothing then faint yelling then a fill blown argument. After three minutes they heard ten faint smacking sounds and then crying. They decided to ignore it until they both emerged ten minutes later. Sakura was in her fathers arms with her head in the crook of his neck and Kaito carrying her to the couch. He sat down and placed her on his lap and said "Look up" in a stern tone and Sakura flinched and looked up at him. "Everyone's here to support you, they are all worried about you so shutting yourself up in your room after you attempted suicide has us all on edge. Even Mizu whether she admits it or not, she's just upset". After a minute of her on her dads lap she was plumped out by Gaito and held in the air. "Let me down!" Sakura shouted and was placed back on her fathers lap, who wrapped his arms around her "Gaito, I do not care if that was entertainment or a punishment by your standards, you know no matter what she has a fear of heights!" Kaito scolded then looked at the little girl in his arms "You okay Blossom?" for his answer she leaned against him and snuggled into his chest. "Sakura, are you tired" the sweet voice of Momo rang out and at Sakura's nod Momo had Kaito transfer Sakura to her. "Come on Sakura, let's get you into a night gown, you can wear one of mine." Momo said as she carried Sakura up the stair to her room. After a few minutes Momo came back down and announced "She fell asleep on my bed as soon as I put her down". Everyone breathed a sigh they were holding in. "Kaito" Sara addressed and he looked up at her "What's the plan? Are we going to get her help? Or leave her as we did before?" In honest truth Kaito had no clue what to do same with everyone else. "Who fucking cares, she's just doing it for attention and to get out of her punishment" Mizu stated. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Sakura would _NEVER_ do something like that because of a punishment. She is _NOT_ like that! How dare you even think that?" Momo and Hikari yelled at her, while everyone else thought of Mizu's words. Mizu muttered "Attention Whore" under her breathe and Hanon, Kaito and Gaito caught wind of it. "Hey Hanon, mind if I teach her some manners?" Kaito said angrily. And Mizu backed up only to be pushed forwards to Kaito "Go ahead but before you do, you may want to read the messages Mizu sent to Sakura" Hanon said as she handed Mizu's phone to Kaito. His face went through a range of emotions but Mizu knew that she wasn't going to be shown mercy. "Mizu, you're grounded for three month, no television, no phone, no friends. You must be in your room except for breakfast, lunch, school, and dinner. No laptop, no video games. Anyone else send more than one mean text?" Hana and Lilia and raised their hands and lowered their hands, giving their phones to Kaito. He read through the texts and nodded. "You're both grounded for a month. No television, Video games". He said and Mizu yelled about unfairness and how they said the same thing to her that she did. "There is a difference. They didn't hide from me and they've shown that they both regret their actions and words. You however did not. Now stop badgering me before I spank you" Mizu instantly sat down and behaved herself. Until she decided to run upstairs and push Sakura down the stairs and attack her saying that she was the one to blame for everything. Sakura was woken up by this but refused to fight back. Within a few moments Gaito had Mizu in his arms and Kaito was comforting Sakura while Mizu was scolded by Hanon. "Mizu, go to the car. _NOW!_ " Mizu glared at everyone and slammed the door on her way out. "Sakura, I'm sorry she did that, I'll speak to her" Hanon spoke gently to Sakura and then left before anyone could say anything else. Sakura then heard something and looked in the direction. Suddenly a glowing figure with a luxurious pink robe and golden hair in long pig tails and gentle blue eyes look at her and everyone. "Lucia..." Kaito said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! Are you guys ready to read the next chapter? Well I enjoy writing this, read and review please. Also please note that I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my thoughts and Original Characters.**

* * *

"... Lucia?" Kaito asked upon seeing her blue eyes and gold ponytails. She smiled kindly at him and looked around at the scene before her. Sakura gathered in her fathers arms with wide eyes. Gaito, Sara and Momo standing still, as if stopped in motion upon seeing her, and everyone else. frozen and shocked. Lucia only frowned when she didn't see Hanon and Mizu. "Where's Hanon and Mizu" see asked and realized tension and Kaito hold onto Sakura more until she whispered "Too tight" only to be shushed and held tighter. Thankfully Zak was able to come out of his shock and started to explain "Aunt Hanon had to take Mizu away from here because she attacked Sakura here" he sighed at the end of his basic summary of the night. She held the bridge of her nose at the nose and sighed herself "is it because of Sakura's Guardian? And him being 'ditched'?" she asked aloud which shocked everyone and Kaito nodded. Lucia then understood what was going on and realized everyone was being tough on Sakura. "Ah, I see... Well I'll inform you guys on this, he's coming. He will be here soon, and he isn't happy" at that Sakura froze more and hid more into Kaito who just petted her head in turn. Lucia than said "Sakura" causes her to look up while in her fathers arms at her mother. "Be careful. Do not be alone". As she said this she began to fade. "I am not ready to be in this form long yet, I must go, bye everyone". She disappeared and Sakura cried silently in the crook of Kaito's neck who just held her in his arms and thought over Lucia's warning. About a half hour later everyone was sitting up on the couch, Sakura half asleep on her father's shoulder who was more asleep than awake when there was a knock at the door. Kaito got up to answer it causing Sakura to whine at the lost of heat and lean against Zak who just glanced at her and continued to play on his phone. After two minutes everyone, with the exception of Sakura, heard a hushed conversation and then footsteps into the living room area. They were surprised to see Sakura's protector there in front of them who was looking around with a clenched jaw until his eyes laid on Sakura and he visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Zak smiled at him and shook his sister who let out a whined "Five more minutes" gaining a smile from everyone and some chuckles. "Come on Sakura, get up, you can go back to sleep in a bit" Zak gently shook her shoulder and she let out a yawn and stretched out and started to roll over. As this was happening Momo tried to warn Sakura "Sakura, you're going to-" but just as Momo said she was about to fall Sakura plummeted to the ground "Ouch... That hurt" she let out in a small whine and looked up at her father as he started to laugh "You fell asleep on the couch, first on me, then on Zak, but now I think you might want to see who's standing right in front of you". She slowly began to turn around and see the man standing in front of her. She looked him over to see his white hair with some crimson and onyx strokes, his golden eyes with purple sparkles, his pale skin and his typical clothing style. Upon seeing her he smiled and said "I'm back Sakura!" causing her to jump and hug him mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again as tears of joy streamed down her face. "Zero! You're okay!" and he just hugged her. He then put her down and next to Zak, Gaito, Momo and Sara and looked at Kaito and said "May I speak with you?" to which Kaito nodded at and went into the kitchen. They then called in Gaito into the kitchen then they set up a barrier to keep people from interrupting or ease-dropping. Sakura then cuddled into Zak and decided to try falling asleep again only to hear loud music coming from Hikari's phone. "Sorry" she said to Sakura, rejected the call and put her phone on silent. "Why don't we play a board game?" Sara suggested and they all started to play 'Apples to Apples'.

* * *

"Zero, why did you go in alone! You could've asked for help" Kaito scolded Zero who was a like a son to the ruler of the seas. "Kaito calm down, he was doing his job" Gaito told his twin brother to try and calm his rage. "We've all been worried about you! And why did you tell Sakura to keep it a fucking secret? You're lucky you're alive right now! I am so happy you're back and alive but how could you be so... so stupid?" Kaito was in a wrath of anger and joy. He was proud that Zero could infiltrate the sea demon's lair and find some plans they had but was pissed at his attempt to due to the fact nobody knew where he went, except Sakura, to whom he had kept it a secret for him, and if he'd gotten into danger or got captured or hurt there, no one could've helped him. "As you know I think of you as my son, as I think of Serene as my daughter as you are adopted as well. I did not want you to join this occupation due to danger and yet I allowed you to so you could have a trial". Zero knew exactly where this was going and was quick to stand up and yell "You're not taking away my job as a Guardian!" After that outburst Kaito looked him in the eye and said "You're not a Guardian, you're a prince, I'll assign a new Guardian to Sakura and you're to get one as well. This conversation is over". Zero shook with anger and yelled "I AM NOT GOING TO BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY YOU ANYMORE! I'LL STAY A GUARDIAN IF I WANT! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! YOU JUST-" before Zero could even finish his rampage Kaito slapped him hard against his cheek. "Do not be disrespectful to me, Zero" he addressed and looked him in his eyes and that's when Zero saw all of the heart ache and worry in his and sighed knowing this was a battle he would lose. "I'm sorry... father" Zero said and turned to go out of the kitchen when Kaito grabbed him and hugged him "This is not a punishment, please understand that" he then pulled out of the hug and said "This is because I care about you and do not want to see you hurt or worse" Then they just sat in silence and decided to make the barrier like a one way mirror and watched and heard their family play their game.

* * *

"Bashful, shy, timid, modest" Momo said reading the green card and putting it on the floor for everyone else to see and go through their red cards. Everyone expect for Zak and Sakura had thoughtful faces while they both had evil grins. "Kaito... what did you teach those two?" Gaito asked as he saw the smirks on his niece and nephews faces. "Alright let's see what we-" Momo laughed as she saw the different cards. "We have _'A funeral' 'A microwave Oven' 'A volcano'_ that one kinda makes sense in way... OH MY GOD WHO PUT THIS DOWN _'AIDS'_ " At that Gaito laughed and Kaito went wide- eyed and said "Oh god, Please do not be one of my kids who put that down". "That wasn't the worst one trust me, and it was either Zak or Sakura" Lilia said as she got milk out of the fridge. Everyone but Kaito were surprised she got in. "I dropped it so they could come in and get stuff they want" Kaito said as he exited and sat next to Zak and pulled Sakura onto his lap. "Hey dad are you going to play" Sakura asked looking up at him as he looked down at her. "Nah, I'll assist you" Sakura smiled and Kaito took her cards. "... ARE THESE CARDS YOU HAVE BEEN SAVING?" Kaito asked shocked and was hoping she'd tip her head at what he was saying but instead he got an evil smile. He had thought Sakura was innocent "... This worries me...". As the game progressed laughter and joy was sure to be heard. Zero teamed up with Zak and Gaito teamed up with Hikari, who was behind by far. Then the "Peaceful" green card was put down by Gaito (To whom was taking turns with Hikari being the judge this time). "Oh No..."

*A lot of dirty cards later* (Zak and Sakura tied)

Everyone except for the ones who lived with Kaito left, tired but happy. Zero and Zak were sharing a room deep in slumber, Kaito was in a light sleep but alert to certain noises. Sakura was up and just couldn't sleep. _'Why am I even here'_ She began to think to herself _'I'm so useless and horrible... I left my own brother for dead and all I do is pity myself. I made Mizu hate me... and everyone worry about me... they probably don't want me around... It's better if I just...'_ She started to cry and held her hair in fists. ' _You're right, you're useless. Pathetic. Worthless.'_ A voice sounded out in her head. Suddenly her phone buzzed and someone sent her a YouTube video. She put her headphones in and clicked on it.

 _ **"She just wants to be,**_

 _ **beautiful she goes,**_

 _ **unnoticed, she knows,**_

 _ **no limits she craves,**_

 _ **attention, she praises**_

 _ **an image she prays to be,**_

 _ **sculpted by the sculptor**_

 ** _Oh, she don't see the light that's shining_**

 ** _Deeper than the eyes can find it,_**

 **** ** _maybe we have made her blind_**

 ** _So she tries to cover up her pain_**

 **** ** _and cut her woes away_**

 ** _Cause covergirls don't cry_**

 ** _after their face is made_**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_**

 ** _You should know you're beautiful,_**

 ** _just the way you are_**

 ** _and you don't have to change a thing_**

 ** _The world could change its heart_**

 ** _No scars to your beautiful,_**

 ** _we're stars and we're beautiful"_**

Sakura was crying to herself a bit at the song and thought about stuff. She began to think about what would happen had she actually committed suicide, how much her family would miss her, how much she'd break their hearts and how much her father would be effected. He had basically lost his wife and then a daughter she cried harder and vowed then and there that she'd fight the urge as much as she could. She knew she couldn't win all the battles but she refused to loose the war. If she lost a battle there would be more scars but never again would she again retreat and give up. She'd fight hard and win as many battles as she could and eventually the war. Suddenly her pearl and crystal were glowing simultaneously and suddenly her there was a rainbow crystal in the shape of a heart made of rose petals with a white pearl in the center. She stared at it then screamed "DAD!"


End file.
